Elena Gilbert- A Vampire in Love
by BeccaTamzinPageX
Summary: A/U - The situation is switched around compared to the show. Elena is a 160 year old vampire and is in love with the lovely and amazing Stefan Salvatore. When Stefan starts to pay attention to Elena, she is ecstatic. But what will Stefan's reaction be to her being a vampire? What obstacles will they face? Stelena/Klonnie. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first story so please follow me and my story and please review! I am gonna start with a Stelena story... Hope you like it! X

Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Elena Gilbert, and I am human. At least I was. For many years my parents had told me stories about vampires and werewolves, but I never thought that my fantisies would come true. I would dream that I was a vampire and I would sparkle like a princess, or be able to turn into a pretty but large dog. But no. It turns out that vampires and werewolves do exist, not only in my dreams, but here in Mystic Falls. I am a 160 year old vampire, and I do not sparkle like an idiot like in the movies, but I am a bloodsucking monster. I am what I never thought I would be.

Here in Mystic Falls everyone minds their own business, is nice to everyone they see, and are just genuinly happy people. Except one mean, irresponsible and pathetic moron. Damon Salvatore. He is slightly older than me (well, that's what everyone thinks) and is a total prick. But his brother, Stefan Salvatore, is the nicest, most beautiful person I have ever met. He is truly amazing. I have History, English and French with him, but I can never keep my eyes off him. He constantly looks over at me. Well, that's what Bonnie says. We talk sometimes, but not much. I will talk to him properly soon enough. When I finally pluck up the courage. I mean there is nothing really to worry about, its not like he's gonna kill me, he doesn't know how. Anyway, back to Stefan. He is simply perfect.

So today is one of the best days at school. I have History, with Stefan. Then after break I have Citizenship, which I hate. Then after I have stuffed my face with crappy food, I have English, and again with Stefan. I get to spend a lot of time with Stefan today. Maybe today will be the day I finally perk up the courage to actually say more than one word to him.

(At home, after school)

So in History, Stefan and I were eyeing eachother up for most of the lesson. Mr Saltzman was getting rather pissed at us for not paying attention, but I still answered all the questions I was asked. Clever me. Then in Citizenship I was alone and bored as hell. But at lunch and in English Stefan and I were sitting next to eachother... Oh he smells good. But all humans do.

I'm at home writing in my diary when Jenna calls for me from downstairs. I come downstairs to find Stefan at my door. Oh. My. God. Stefan then says to me 'Hello Elena. I need to talk to you.'

*AN* Sorry to leave it there, but I hoped you liked it! Review and follow please! X


	2. Chapter 2

***AN*** I hope you liked the first chapter! Hopefully this chapter will have some more Stelena moments...

**Recap:**

... Then Stefan said 'Hello Elena. We need to talk'...

Chapter 2

Elena's POV

I was absolutely shocked to see him staring at me and standing at my doorstep. I invited him in, and we went upstairs to talk.

1hour earlier...

Stefan's POV

Every day I can't stop thinking about her. She is absolutely perfect. I don't know what could make her any better. She is beautiful, caring, happy. And there is something about her that I find exciting, something I can't quite put my finger on. She's truly amazing. I wonder if she thinks about me. What am I thinking?! She would never think of me. Yeah we talk in class and sometimes I catch her looking over at me, but... I don't know. Maybe I should go over hers and talk to her. No. Yes. No. Yes I am going to go over there. I'm not gonna change my mind. I'm going to see her. Holy shit...

Elena's POV

We went up the staircase and into my bedroom. I was thinking to myself 'Why is he here?' And 'What is going on?'. Why would Stefan Salvatore be at my house? We sat down on the bed and he was just about to speak as I said, without even thinking 'How do you know where I live?'. I wish I hadn't said that. He chuckled, in his cute kinda way, and smiled at me. He replied 'I just asked the first person I saw. Its a small town'. I laughed, uneasy at the thought of lots of people knowing where I live. I then asked him 'So, why are you here? Not being rude, I'm just curious.'. I looked at him, and he gave me a 'I don't know' look. He replied 'I'm unsure, but I guess I just thought I'd say hello. If you want me to go...'. Then I butt in and shouted 'NO! I mean, no don't leave. Maybe we can get to know each other.'. He smiled. He has got the most adorable smile ever, with his little dimples.

Stefan and I sat all night talking. It was epic. We spoke about random things like life and our favourite foods. We connected. And that's the best part. I know Stefan Salvatore, and he knows me. He is my friend. But, I know nothing could happen, as I am a vampire, and he would run screaming if he knew. And I can't keep secrets from him if I was with him. Once Stefan had left, I sat and thought about what had happened. I was baffled.

The next day...

Stefan and I have no lessons together today at school. But at least it is friday. All my classes today are pretty crap. That may be because Stefan isn't gonna be there... After last night, I feel so much closer to Stefan. We know about each other and everything we have been through. Both our parents died when we were children, and this is what made us connect; one of the things we have in common. The fact we had to become responsible and look after ourselves from a young age makes us so right for each other. We made something happen, there was electricity between us. I haven't felt that before, but it was amazing.

It was the evening, and I felt extremely alone. I wanted to see him. But, reality had hit me in the face and set it. It couldn't happen. I knew he couldn't find out who I really was. I couldn't lose what I have now. I need him.

I went to the Salvatore boarding house, which is where Stefan and Damon lived. I knocked, and Damon answered. As the door opened, revealing his face, I sighed. How could Stefan be related to this nasty and decieving prick. I had heard many stories about him sleeping around with lots or girls. How sick. As I sighed, he gave me a funny look and said 'What a nice way to greet someone.' I looked at him, and replied 'Is Stefan home?'. Then Stefan came from inside the house, smiled at me and said 'Yes I'm here. Would you like to come in?'. I am so glad he asked me in. I had to be invited in. I walked through the door and followed Stefan up the stairs. I glared at Damon as I walked passed. What a dick he is. As I walked into Stefan's bedroom, and he had turned around, I gave him a hug. I needed it. It only lasted a second, but ot was the best thing ever. As I pulled away, he gave me a 'Thank you' look. He said to me 'What was that for?' I smiled and replied 'I don't know. I just felt like I needed a hug.' 'I don't mind, it was good.' Stefan replied. He was so charming. I breathed in, ready to speak, but I was so nervous. To be honest, I didn't know what I was going to say. I said 'Now its my turn to talk.' He gave me a puzzling look. 'Look, we talked last night, and it was epic. But then reality set in. There are so many things about me that you don't know. And I wish I could tell you, but I'm afraid-' 'Afraid of what?' He said, looking confused. 'Afraid you will freak out! As I was saying, I don't want us to get too close, then our friendship get awkward because I turn you away. So I'm warning you now, I can't get too close to you, other wise you will get hurt.' I thought as I said that, 'Possibly in more ways than one'. 'I know this seems a bit early to say this, because we only got talking properly yesterday, but we connected. And I needed to warn you.' Silence. 'Well. That's a lot to take it.' Stefan said. I smirked. 'Now its my turn again. I want you to know, you could never hurt me, or scare me. Or freak out at anything you would tell me. You can trust me.' Stefan said. He walked over to me, cupped my face, and kissed my forehead, then my cheek, then a small but passionate peck on the lips. He stepped back, and I was stunned. 'I felt the connection last night too. I didn't want to say anything in case as you didn't feel it and thought I was a crazy idiot. I couldn't believe what I had felt after I left your house, and all day I couldn't stop thinking about you. I think... I think-' I cut him off by walking over to him and crashing my lips against his. We stood kissing for what felt like forever. I didn't want it to end. It was rough and fast, yet passionate and deep. Exactly how it was meant to feel. 'If that is your idea of friendship, I would quite enjoy it.' Stefan said. I chuckled. I knew I couldn't get close to him, but the damage was already done. I didn't know how much I loved him, but I couldn't tell him yet. It wasn't the right time.

After standing there silently for a minute or so, I spoke. 'I... I don't know what to say or do.' 'How about you stay here tonight. We can just talk. Again.' Stefan said. I loved how he could male me laugh. 'Ok. Let me tell Jenna.'

We stayed together all night, talking about us, with the occasional kiss. I think I'm falling in love.


	3. Chapter 3

***AN*** Thanks for the reviews so far! Hopefully, I will keep updating everyday, but I'm back at school in 2 days so... Oh well! Hope you like the 3rd chapter in the story!

Recap:

...'How about you stay here tonight? We can just talk. Again.' Stefan said. I loved how he could make me laugh. 'Ok. Let me tell Jenna.' We stayed together all night, talking about us, with the occasional kiss. I think I'm falling in love.

Chapter 3

Elena's POV

Well. After last night, I feel a little closer to Stefan. I think that even though I can't tell him the biggest secret I have ever had to keep in my 160 years of life, I feel I can completely trust him. If I had turned my humantity off after the death of my parents, I would have never felt anything for Stefan. Also, after all these years of bearing with the hurt and pain of losing my parents, being with Stefan makes the hole in my heart start to heal. He makes me happier; happier than I have ever been. And that is an achievement. To make a vampire happy without blood, wow.

Damon's POV

Last night, after Elena had walked past me, I realised I couldn't hear her heartbeat. Why was that? I wonder... Anyway, she is beautiful. I wish I was like Stefan. But I lost that when Katherine changed me. I turned my humanity off the moment I realised I had lost everything. My parents, my life, ny chance to have a family, everything. That doesn't matter anymore. I want Elena, and I always get what I want. I'm a vampire, I can have what I want, without asking. As I was in my thoughts, Stefan walked down the old, wooden and creaky staircase. 'Hello, brother.' Stefan greeted me so cheerfully. I wonder what happened with him and Elena last night. As he had reached the bottom of the stairs, Elena came out of the bedroom door in her PJ's. How cute. 'I see u stayed the night then, Elena?' I said. Again, no heartbeat. She gave me a weird look and answered 'Not that its any of your business but yes I did.' I hate the way she talks to me. 'Ok calm down, missy.' I said, in a sarcastic kinda way. She turned around to face me and glared at me with those devilish eyes. Weird. There were so many things about her that had me puzzled. I couldn't understand why I couldn't hear her heartbeat, or why she hated me, or why she just couldn't give a shit about me. Anyway, why do I care? I'm a vampire, I shouldn't care. But I do. Because I want her, and I will get her.

Elena's POV

Damon was such a prick. He gave me this crazy psycotic look. Like he wanted something. But there was one thing that puzzled me about Damon... I couldn't hear his heartbeat. Stefan's was as clear as day, but Damon's I couldn't hear... I wonder... Just as I was in my thoughts, Stefan made me lose my train of thought. He asked me 'Would you like some breakfast, Elena?' I just replied 'No thanks, I'm good.' I am still puzzling about Damon. Then it hit me... Was he...? Was he a vampire?

Stefan's POV

After Elena had left, I walked back onto my mansion of a house, to find Damon standing in front of me. 'There's something wrong about her. She's... A closed book, one might say.' Damon said, in his stupid kinda way. 'Leave it Damon, she is fine. There is nothing more to her than her normal human self. Don't let your vampirism get in the way of reality, my friend.' I replied. Damon could scare me sometimes with him being a vampire and all, but sometimes he was right. I knew there was something about Elena that I couldn't put my finger on. But I wasn't going to let that get in the way of us. Us... Wow that's an amazing feeling. Thinking of me and her... Together...

I lost my train of thought as Damon snapped his fingers in front of my face. 'Hello? Anybody home?' Damon said, being very patronizing. ' Stop it Damon.' ' What? I know there is something about her. I'm a vampire, I should know. I have heightened hearing compared to humans. I can hear heartbeats. Elena however, I can't hear hers. She could be a-'

'She's not a vampire Damon.'

'How do you know?'

'I don't!'

'How do you explain her not having a heartbeat? Or not having breakfast? Or having a secret that she can't tell you?'

'How do you know about that?' I was getting angry now.

'Again, I have heightened hearing, brother. She could be a vampire.'

Damon could be right. Maybe that was the secret she was hiding. Even if she is, I wouldn't care. She is perfect the way she is. But would it scare me? Yes. I would freak out. Elena was right about that. But I wouldn't show it. I would let it sink in, and think about it when she wasn't here. What would I do if Damon was right? I think its time for some investigating.

Elena's POV

I need to tell him. I think I'm falling for him, but I can stop it if his reaction to me telling him this secret is bad. Ill text him.

'Hi Stefan, its Elena. We seriously need to talk. Again. I know its a lot of talking, but this time its important. Come over whenever, I'll be home all day. Love, Elena.'

Send. So I am going to tell him. But the thing is, it seems like Damon is like me. A vampire. No emotions, and the feeling like he is in control. And no heartbeat. Shit. Maybe Damon knows about me... If he is a vampire, he would have heard my heartbeat, if I had one. But he would have figured it out if he couldn't hear my heartbeat. Oh holy shit. But, If Damon is a vampire, maybe Stefan knows about vampires existing, he just doesn't know about me. Maybe he does...if Damon knows, he could have told Stefan... Ok. Time to stop fretting about it. I will see what happens when Stefan turns up. Oh, a text from... Stefan. It read:

'Hi Elena. I can't come over now, but I will come and see u later this afternoon or this evening. Hopefully that's ok... See you later. Love, Stefan.'

Ok. So I have all day to plan what to say to him. Great.

Stefan's POV

Sent. 'I am going to do some investigating, then I'm gonna talk to Elena.' I said to Damon. He chuckled. 'Good luck with that. What are you gonna do? Go to a library? Ha!'

'Oh shut it Damon. Just because your a vampire, doesn't mean you can be a dick.'

'Ooooo harsh!'

And with that, I left Damon to his thoughts.

(4 hours later)

Stefan's POV

So, after like 4 hours of researching on the internet and in books, I had found some ways to see if someone is a vampire. A loss of appetite, seems drawn away and in thought, no heartbeat (that you can hear) etc. Elena was all of these things. Shit. Elena is a vampire. I'm freaking out... I don't know what to do. Maybe she was using me... Wait... Does she know about Damon? She must do...

Elena's POV

So, I have come to a conclusion that Damon, the evil, patronizing and pathetic moron is a vampire. But, now I'm worried. If Damon is a vampire, and Stefan knows, maybe Stefan knows about me... I don't know. Its scary, thinking that the one person who cares for me might run away screaming. Just as I was fretting over that thought, my phone buzzed. A text. It read:

'Hey Elena, its Stefan. I am coming over now, so I will see u in a few. :) Love, Stefan'

Holy shit. He is gonna know. Maybe he already knows. I'm scared.

Fifteen minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. Jenna answered it, I guess, as Jeremy was raving in his bedroom. As Jenna called up the stairs, I called back, 'Send him up!'. Two minutes later, the brooding, sexy and compelling Stefan Salvatore walked into my bedroom. How great. But, back to reality. He came in, and sat on my bed. He seemed nervous and uneasy. Fuck. He knows. 'Look, Stefan. I have something to tell you, and-' Stefan butt in and said: 'Don't hesitate. I might already know.' Shit. 'Ok... Deep breath... I am not who you think I am. Actually, I am a lot like your brother. I'm not like him in the personality way- I'm not a prick and a self-centered bastard. I am... I am one of his kind. I... I am a vampire.' Stefan just sat there like a rock. 'Stefan? Stefan?' I was shocked at myself for telling him. After what felt like a millenium of silence, Stefan spoke, very quietly 'How could you be one of them... A bloodsucker... Your so sweet and kind and beautiful... How...?' 'Listen to me Stefan. I promise you I would never hurt you.' I touched his shoulder, and he flinched. Shit. I knew he would be freaked out. 'Please, please don't be afraid. I'm not gonna hurt you.' Silence. 'Ok. I believe you. But I need some time.' He said. Good. Stefan wasn't completely shocked.

'Ok. That's fine. I'll text you?'

'Ok. Bye.'

'Wai-' and he was gone.

***AN***OMG she told him! I wonder what is going to happen! What will Damon do if he finds out? What will Stefan do? Find out soon! Review and follow please! X


	4. Chapter 4

***AN*** I hope you likes the third chapter in this story! Let's hope you like this one too! Don't forget to review! X

Recap: ... Silence. 'Ok. I believe you. But I need some time.' He said. Good. Stefan wasn't completely shocked.

'Ok. That's fine. I'll text you?'

'Ok. Bye.'

'Wai-' and he was gone.

Chapter 4

Stefan's POV

I ran out of the Gilbert house as fast as I could. I was scared, horrified, upset, hurt and most of all, sad. I felt sorry for Elena, being one of those horrible, evil, life- taking and threatening creatures. But I was also horrified. How could she be one of those bloodsucking demons? She was too nice and happy and beautiful to be a vampire. Ugh. What a sick work. Vampire. Ugh. I'm so... I don't know. I'm not angry at her. How could I be? She hasn't done anything wrong. Except keep the biggest secret from me. But she didn't know I knew vampires existed. I can understand why she was scared of telling me. She knew I would freak out... Holy shit. I did exactly what she said I would do. What have I done? Have I just ruined my chance to have a relationship with the most beautiful and charming girl in school. Fuck. I have got to go back to hers. I have got to explain my feelings to her. *Buzz* Oh, a text. Its from Elena. It read:

'Stefan, please don't be scared. I want you to know that I had to tell you. I couldn't get any closer to you without you knowing about me. But I promise that I would never hurt you. I... I love you.'

She said she loves me. Oh my God. I didn't know she felt that way about me. I... I love her too. I do. But I can't even start to comprehend that she's a vampire. Shit. What will Damon say? He was right. He will rub it in my face that he was right. I got home, walked through the door to find Damon feeding off two hookers. How lovely and classy. 'Hello, brother.' Damon said as I walked past into the kitchen. I shouted to him 'Damon you were right.' He ran into the kitchen at vampire speed and said:

'What?'

'You were right.' I repeated.

'About what?' He looked confused.

'Elena.' Silence.

'What? Shes-'

'She's a vampire.' More silence.

'Holy shit, Stefan. You have fallen for a bloodsucking demon.'

'Oh piss off Damon. She is nothing like you. You are the demon, not her'

'If you say so, brother. Good luck nbot getting you blood sucked. Its hard enough me trying to stop myself from biting you and draining almost every drop of blood from your body. If she's gonna be all intimate with you, she's gonna have to hold back a hell of a lot.'

Damon really was a prick.

'Just stop it Damon.' I was so pissed at him. 'I'm gonna go now.' And with that, I walked away and out of the house to leave Damon to his little games.

Elena's POV

I'm so scared about what he's gonna do. I told him I love him. But I also did tell him I am a vampire. I do love him. I am going to ring him. *Rings Stefan*

'Hello?' Stefan sounded nervous.

'Stefan, please come back here. We need to talk.'

'I don't kn-'

'Please Stefan.'

'Ok. I'll be there soon.'

'Thank you, Stefan.'

Oh God. He's coming back. I have to explain to him my feelings. I have to.

*20 minutes later*

I heard Stefan's car pull up on the driveway. I ran down the stairs to meet him at the door. As he walked in, he went straight up the stairs without saying a word to me. Great. I shut the door, and followed him up the stairs. I got into my room to find him standing at the window. I shut the bedroom door behind me, and just stood there. I didn't know what to say. Stefan turned around to face me, and it looked like he had been crying. He walked over to me and said:

'Would you ever hurt me?'

'Of course not Stefan! I love you!' Silence.

'Why did you tell me this? Its not the best kinda news someone could get about someone they love.'

He said he loved me.

'I told you because I knew I couldn't keep a secret this big from you if we got any closer. But if you want to forget, then-'

'No I don't want to forget. I am kinda glad you did tell me. Even after being scared out of my mind, and afraid and worried, I realised that you could never trust me if I told you I wouldn't freak out when I did. I'm sorry, Elena.'

'You don't have to be sorry.' I was actually crying. 'I am nothing like Damon. I have feelings. And being with you has started to make me feel complete. Damon has turned his humanity off. He doesn't have feelings. He doesn't care.' Silence. Shit, I just mentioned about Damon. I know, but he doesn't know I know.

'You know about Damon?' Stefan replied, quietly.

'Yes. I couldn't hear his heartbeat, and he seemed so self-centered.'

Another silence.

Then Stefan walked over to me and crashed his lips against mine. It felt amazing! After about 2 minutes of rough kissing, the kiss deepened and became more heated and more passionate. I started to undress him as he started to undress me. This was leading somewhere.

Stefan's POV

When she had got my shirt off and she was just in her underwear, I started to move my hand down towards her vagina. She started to breathe heavily as I did so. Then, she moved her hand down my boxers and onto my dick. She flipped us over at vampire speed, so I was at the bottom, and began to move her head closer to my dick. She opened her mouth and began to suck my dick. I love her and I loved it. As she finished up, I turned us over so she was on the bottom. Then I moved down, removed her panties, and started to put my tongue into her. She thrusted her hips up and down, and after I had finished, I stuck my dick inside of her. She started to scream my name and thrust her hips up and down. All night, we carried on and stayed together all night. It was amazing. I'm not scared of her. I love her.

***AN*** I hope you enjoyed it! A lot more M-rated things this time! Please review! Thanks x


	5. Chapter 5

***AN*** I hope you enjoyed the smut in the last chapter! Remember to review! X

**Recap:**

All night, we carried on and stayed together all night. It was amazing. I'm not scared of her. I love her.

Chapter 5

Elena's POV

I woke up laying on Stefan's chest. Last night was amazing. I can't believe it, but I love him. He is absolutely perfect. I have never felt this way about anyone. But like I said before, he completes me. I can feel the hole in my unbeating heat healing. I'm not alone anymore. There have been many a time that I have been so depressed and alone that I just wanted to turn my humanity off. If I had, I would have never had Stefan. I turned over to look at him. He is beautiful. "Your staring." Stefan said, sounding sleepy. "No I'm not, I'm gazing." I replied, jokingly. He turned over to face me. Jesus Christ did he have an amazing body. We were both still undressed from last nights events. "How about I go and make us some breakfast?" He asked me. "I'd love that." I gave him a quick kiss before he got up and got dressed. "I'm going to have a shower before breakfast, if that's ok?" I asked hopefully, I needed a clean. "Of course it is. You can do anything; its your house!" he replied. He smiled sweetly at me. Oh how I love him. I got out of bed, walked towards my bathroom, and stumbled over something. I turned around, and on the floor, was a book. I picked it up, and unwrapped the piece of string holding it closed. I read the first page. It was my journal. I put it down immediately as soon as I realized what it was. I wouldn't want anyone reading my old diary. So I wrapped the string around the old book and placed it on the table. I was quite confused... Why was it on the floor? Had someone read it? I stopped worrying and I carried on into the bathroom and got into the shower. While in the shower, all I thought about was last night and Stefan.

Stefan's POV

I walked down the stairs, only in my boxers and jeans, to find Jenna and Jeremy in the kitchen. I forgot I wasn't at home. Woops. "Uh, hi Jenna, hi Jeremy. I was just going to make Elena breakfast." Jeremy snorted and said "Breakfast? More like lunch. Its 12.30!" "Hm. I never thought I could sleep that long." I replied. Jenna just laughed. "Oh well, I'll make lunch instead." I said. So I walked over to the kitchen, and opened the fridge and pulled out some ingredients. Hopefully, Elena will like it. She is a vampire after all.

Elena's POV

I got out of the shower, and got dressed. I walked down the stairs to the wonderful smell of Stefan's cooking. I may be a vampire, but I still love food. I walked into the kitchen, and Jeremy and Jenna were no where to be seen. "Where are Jenna and Jer?" I asked Stefan. I think I made him jump, because he seemed slightly scared when he spoke. "They went out to get some supplies." Stefan replied. I chuckled and went over to him and hugged him from behind. He made a really sexy noise as I hugged him. Cute. I looked at him, and he had a puzzled look on his face. He turned around to face me, me still holding on to him. "Do Jeremy and Jenna know about you? You know, being a vampire?" He asked, genuinely interested. "Yes the do. They are the only other ones who know. But you can't tell anyone. Its important it is kept a secret." I told him. "Why is it so important its a secret?" Stefan replied, looking puzzled. "Because, vampires are not really accepted in Mystic Falls." I explained to him everything there was to do with vampirism that he didn't already know. Obviously he knew some things, because of Damon, but not all. Like about the sunlight and about a daylight ring. Damon can't leave the house during the day. Good. "So how would Damon be able to go outside?" Stefan asked. "You have to have a daylight ring. It has to have a special kind of stone in it, a Lapiz Lazuli. It has to be enchanted, by a witch." I explained. "You know a witch?" Stefan asked, surprised. "Yes I do. Her name is Bonnie Bennett." He looked stunned. "Bonnie? She's a witch?" "Yep" I replied. He looked genuinely stunned. He turned back around and dished up breakfast. Wait, what is the time? "What's the time?" I asked Stefan. "Nearly 1pm" he replied. Ok, we were having lunch. He sat us down and served up an amazing plate of food. Stefan still seemed wary around me, but that was acceptable. "This is amazing, Stefan. I never knew you could cook so well!" I commented. He smiled, and carried on eating. We ate in silence.

Stefan's POV

After lunch, Elena went upstairs to pack up a bag and get ready to go out. I stayed downstairs and cleared the dishes away. The whole time I had been cooking and eating I had been thinking about her being a vampire. I really think I'm not taking this very well. I am afraid of her. Not like I was when she first told me, but still afraid. I don't know why though. I live with Damon. He is much worse than her. From what she has told me anyway. I don't know her vampire self well enough to judge her. I guess I just need time to adjust to this news. But, I will get used to it, if she doesn't kill me first. Because I loved her before I knew about her being a vampire, and I love her now. So f I love her enough, I will get used to it.

After I had cleaned the dishes and put them away, I went upstairs to find Elena. I walked into her bedroom, and she stood at her mirror. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She spun around, and placed a kiss on my lips. She turned back to the mirror, even though I still had hold of her. I started to run my hands all over her body, and I could tell she was getting turned on. She spun around again, pushed me onto the bed and jumped on top of me. I liked this. She roughly kissed me all over, and started to undo my zipper. You can tell where this was going to go.

Elena's POV

I was only teasing him. Payback for teasing me. I undid his zipper, started to have a feel around, then I moved away. Stefan moaned and said "Why did you stop? I was enjoying that." "That's what you get for teasing me. You will get a little more later on. I promise." I winked at him and he laughed. I carried on brushing my hair. I put my shoes on, and ran down the stairs. Stefan followed, and we were out of the door. We were going to The Grill to meet Bonnie. Bonnie knew about me being a vampire, she had to know to make me a daylight ring. Bonnie is my best friend, and she would do anything to me, as I would for her. As we ate, I kept catching Bonnie staring at Stefan. She wasn't too keep on him, and has been tempted to use her witchy spells on him. I think once, she might have been joking, she said she could and would turn him into a frog. Ha, the princess and the frog. Bonnie said "Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom." "I need to go too. Ill be back in a minute Stefan." I said. "Ok, take your time." Stefan called from the table. When Bonnie and I got into the bathroom, I said:

"What is with you? You don't seem too happy."

"You know I have bad feelings about Stefan." Bonnie replied.

"Yeah but Stefan is human and I'm a vampire. If I haven't killed you, I'm sure he won't." I whispered.

"I know that! Its just... Ok its not him. Its what he came from. His ancestors." She said, exasperated.

"What do you mean 'his ancestors'?" I replied, concerned.

"When I shook Stefan's hand for the first time, instead of seeing what he has done, I saw years back, I think it was 1864." She explained.

"The year I was turned." I told her.

"Yes. But the founding families of Mystic Falls were still alive, and the Salvatore family had a vampire hunter in it. And the gene of vampire hunting has been passed down the generations. And I did some research, and even though there were other brothers and probably sisters in this generation of Salvatores, Stefan and Damon could have the gene." She explained.

I stood there in silence. I was concerned. Then, I remembered, Damon is a vampire. He wouldn't be a vampire hunter, would he?

"Bonnie, aside from this, why are you telling me this now?!" I asked angrily.

"Because I knew this would be your reaction!" She shouted back.

"Ok. Let's just go back to Stefan and leave it there." I said.

We walked out of the bathroom, to find Stefan sitting at the table in his own. When he saw us, his face lit up. How cute he is. We payed for our drinks and left. Me and Stefan went in Stefan's car and went back to the boarding house. I wonder what Stefan will say if I tell him what Bonnie has told me.

***AN*** I hope this chapter was ok! I know not much fluff, but there will be more! Please review! Thanks! X


	6. Chapter 6

***AN*** I hope you liked the last chapter! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this one too! X

**Recap:**

We payed for our drinks and left. Me and Stefan went in Stefan's car and went back to the boarding house. I wonder what Stefan will say if I tell him what Bonnie has told me.

Chapter 6

Elena's POV

After Stefan had dropped me off at home, I couldn't stop thinking about what Bonnie has told be. Was Stefan a hunter? And if he was, would he kill me? I was in great danger until I knew who Stefan really is. I had to know him, properly. Ill text him.

'Hi Stefan, its Elena. I was wondering... If maybe you would wanna have dinner tonight? My place. Love Elena.' Send. If he says yes, I will break the news to him then.

Stefan's POV

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I opened the text; it was from Elena. It read:

'Hi Stefan, its Elena. I was wondering... If maybe you would wanna have dinner tonight? My place. Love Elena.'

I thought something was up. When we left The Grill earlier, they both seemed nervous and anxious. Maybe Elena was going to explain why. I replied to her:

'Hey Elena, of course I would love to. Ill be over around 7. See you later. Love, Stefan'

Hopefully, all will be explained.

*Around 7pm*

I pulled onto Elena's driveway, and got out of ny car. There standing at the door was Elena. She looked beautiful. She was wearing her finest dress, a blue satin dress with frills and beads and sequins all over it. She looked amazing. I walked up to the door and Elena said, in her most posh voice "Good evening, Mr Salvatore. Please do come in." How nice. "Yes, I would love to come in, Miss Gilbert." I walked into her house and made my way to the kitchen. "May I say the food smells divine. What might we be having in this fine evening?" I asked, carrying on with the posh accent. " We, Mr Salvatore, are eating grilled steak and vegetables. Ok, I know its not much, but my mother used to cook it when I was younger. My parents were pretty wealthy." I just chuckled. "It sounds great." I replied. We sat down to eat, but I knew that Elena had something on her mind. "Ok Elena. What is you want to talk about? I can tell you have something on your mind." I asked her, after dinner was served. She finished her mouthful and answered me.

"Ok. When Bonnie and I were in the bathroom at The Grill, she was going on about her witchy things, and she said something about when she first met you. When she first meets a person, and she shakes their hand or hugs them, she can see that persons' past. But when she shook your hand for the first time, she saw your past, but from 1864. She saw your ancestors. That was the year that I was... Turned."

I sat there, looking confused and said:

"Is that it?"

"No its not. When she saw your ancestors, she saw that your great great great, I don't know how many greats there are, grandfather was a highly trained vampire hunter. This gene would have been passed-"

"Passed down in the genes. Why is that bad?"

"Because, if it was passed down in the genes, it means that either you or Damon or both of you got the gene. And Damon is a vampire. Look Stefan, I'm worried."

"Worried about what?" I asked, concerned.

"About you becoming like your ancestors. A vampire hunter."

I sat there, A bit confused about what she was saying. She thought I could be a vampire hunter? I couldn't hurt a fly let alone kill vampires. After a while of silence, I said:

"So you think, I could be a vampire hunter? Why would that be bad? I would have killed Damon. He's always a dick."

"But I'm a vampire too! If you are a vampire hunter, you could kill me!" She shouted.

She sat back in her seat, taken aback by what she had just said and how loudly she shouted at me. After a while, she said:

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to shout at you like that. Shall we just get some take-out? Ill pay. Our dinner probably didn't taste too good and its gone cold anyway." I nodded in response.

She ordered our food, and we both sat in the living room. Could I be a hunter? And if I was, why hadn't I discovered it yet? Also, If I was a hunter, would I kill Elena and Damon? My own brother and the one I love. I couldn't do that... After a while of silence, I said "So is there any way I can choose whether I am a hunter or not? And is there anyway to stop it if I am one? Also, how do I know if I am?" So many questions fired out of my mouth. I was just so confused, and I needed answers. "I don't know. You need to ask Bonnie." She replied quietly. She seemed regretful for even telling me.

"Hey, don't worry. I suppose its better you did tell me, otherwise I could have... Well I could have grown up and became a hunter, without knowing why." I said, trying to reassure her. But it didn't seem to be working. "Ok. I'm gonna ring Bonnie. Get her to come over here. Maybe we can work this out." And with that I rang Bonnie.

Bonnie's POV

I was sitting at home, looking at a set or random grimious and my phone buzzed. It was Stefan. I wonder what he wanted.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey Bonnie its Stefan. I need your help."

"What now?" I was slightly exasperated with people keep asking for my help.

"Its about what you told Elena earlier at The Grill."

"She told you?" I sounded astonished.

"Yeah. Can you come over to Elena's? We need your help."

"Yeah sure. Ill be over soon."

"Ok. Thanks Bonnie."

"Its ok. Bye."

I picked up my things, and a few grimoirs and got in my car and drove to Elena's. On my way to Elena's, I was very sleepy. I was coming just up to Wickery Bridge, which was only about 500 yards from Elena's house. A bird flew into my window, shared the life out of me. As I jumped, I steered the car off Wickery Bridge. "AAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my voice. I hope someone heard. And before I knew it, I had driven off the bridge, into the river.

Elena's POV

I was sitting at home with Stefan, waiting for Bonnie to turn up. When suddenly, I jumped. I heard a scream, and it came from towards Wickery Bridge. I gasped, and Stefan asked "Elena, what's wrong?"

"Something just happened on Wickery Bridge." I ran off at vampire speed, to find a car in the river. I dived into the water, to find Bonnie in the car unconscious. I dragged her up to the surface and when I had got out of the water I realized she wasn't breathing.

"Bonnie! Bonnie?! Answer me!" I screamed at her. I started to resuscitate her, and she awoke and gasped for air. I was relieved, but she wasn't ok yet.

"Bonnie? Bonnie, what happened? We need to get an ambulance. I heard Stefan coming up from behind me.

"Stefan, call an ambulance please." I asked.

"Sure."

Then Bonnie spoke.

"A blackbird flew into my window, I screamed and drove off the bridge."

"A blackbird?" I asked.

"Yeah. My... My head hurts."

I realized she had cut her head open.

"Bonnie, stay there. Don't move. Help is on its way."

When the ambulance turned up, she had her head stitched up and she was cleaned up, and she was taken to her house. Looks like our plan was screwed. But I was still puzzled by what the blackbird meant. I mean, blackbird only come out during the day. And then it hit me.

"What's wrong, Elena?" Stefan asked, seeing the look of confusion on my face.

"He's back."

***AN*** Duh duh duuuuh! Who is 'he'? Find out in the next chapter! Please review and favourite to find out more! X


	7. Chapter 7

***AN*** I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while... Writers block! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Hopefully this one will be good too! Please review! X

Review

But I was still puzzled by what the blackbird meant. I mean, blackbird only come out during the day. And then it hit me.

"What's wrong, Elena?" Stefan asked, seeing the look of confusion on my face.

"He's back."

Chapter 7

Elena's POV

"What do you mean he's back? Who the hell is 'he'?" Stefan asked, very confused.

"Klaus." I replied.

"Klaus? Who is he? If he hurt you I will-"

"He didn't hurt me. Well, not emotionally anyway. He is a vampire, but an original vampire. He is stronger than all of the vampire kind. He is a hybrid. Half vampire, half werewolf. He was around when I was turned in 1864." I said. Stefan looked overwhelmed.

"Werewolves?"

"Yeah. They exist."

"Wow. But what has this Klaus dude gotta do with the blackbird?" Stefan asked.

"Each vampire can manipulate something to make it theirs. They can have like a sign to say they are there. I haven't chosen one yet, but Klaus' sign is a blackbird. He has manipulated the blackbird to follow his around, and fly to where Klaus wants it to go." I knew Stefan was so overwhelmed with all this new information.

"Right. So... So why is it bad he is here?" He asked, confused.

"Because he is dangerous. He can kill anyone he wants. If he has returned, we will be is so much danger. He will use us and kill us all. You have already seen some of it today. Driving Bonnie off the bridge? He wants Bonnie. He wants her for her magic."

"Is her magic really that important?"

"Not to us, but to him it is. We have to be extremely careful from now on."

"Ok... But I still don't understand-"

"You don't need to understand. You just need to trust me." I pleaded.

"Ok."

I stayed at Stefan's that night, to make sure he was ok. Hopefully, I can explain everything to Bonnie when she is ok.

Bonnie's POV

I woke up the blinding rays of sunlight coming through the curtains. My head hurt like hell, and my body ached so much. What happened last night? I remember driving off the bridge... What caused me to drive off it? What was it? Something hit my window and scared me... A bird. A blackbird. But birds didn't come out at night... Wierd. Oh well. I don't need to worry about what happened. I need to worry about me getting better. But what is confusing me is why was I driving over Wickery Bridge? I had had a phone call from Stefan asking me if I could do something... He asked if I could go over to Elena's. He wanted to talk about something. So I was driving to Elena's. Ill text her later... I going back to sleep... My head hurts.

1 week later...

Elena's POV

I wonder how Bonnie is. It has been over a week since she drove off the bridge... Maybe I should text her.

"Hey Bonnie, its Elena. I hope your ok after driving off the bridge. When you are better, I need to speak to you. Don't worry, its not that important. I just need to see you. See you soon! Elena x"

I need to tell her about Klaus. He is very dangerous. If he got to Bonnie and hurt her, or forced her to use magic she didn't want to use, I couldn't live with myself. I couldn't bear the fact that I didn't protect her. I have to stop Klaus before its too late.

Anyway, off the fact of Bonnie, Stefan was still stunned about what I had told him. He refused to speak to me until I have Bonnie with me. I feel so bad for overwhelming him with so much information in the space of only a few days. First of all, the fact I am a vampire. Then telling him he might be a vampire hunter. And last but not least, we are all in danger coz a crazy psycho hybrid original is back here in Mystic Falls. I am horrible for telling him all this. But, he didn't want to forget.

Just then, my phone buzzed. It was a text from Bonnie. It read:

"Hey Elena, its Bonnie. I am feeling much better now. What is it you need to talk to about? If its important, as I am feeling better, you can come over anytime this afternoon. Hope to see you later- I'm so bored here on my own! Love, Bonnie"

I chuckled at the last part. I will go and see her, but I need to convince Stefan to come too. I will go over to the Salvatore boarding house. I got in my car and set off. As I passed Wickery Bridge, I saw where Bonnie had driven off. Shivers shot down my spine at the thought of ow Bonnie had felt when she realized what was happening.

As I arrived at the boarding house I saw how huge it looks in daylight. I had only ever seen it in the dark. I walked up to the door and knocked in a cheery fashion. Stefan answered, and he sighed as he saw who it was.

"I'm not talking t-"

"Bonnie has invited us over today. Just get in the car. Please?"

"Fine."

He picked up his coat and got in the car. That was easier than I thought.

In the car, the silence was deafening. So I was thinking in my head, 'Why does he seem upset and angry with me?' Maybe I should ask him.

"Stefan?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Why do you seem so angry and upset with me?" I seemed very cautious about asking him this.

"I'm not angry or upset. I just knew you couldn't give me all the answers I wanted. And, I was a bit overwhelmed with thoughts. I just needed time to clear my head, that's all."

"Ok... So are we ok? Your not angry?"

"No I'm not angry at you. Maybe a little scared, but not angry."

Ok. Great. He is scared of me.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I don't kill people. I'm not like Damon. He feeds on humans right?"

"Yeah, I see him most days with a human girl he has sucked the life out of."

"I feed off animals. Not kill them, just feed off them. I don't like killing people."

"Ok." He replied, still seeming skeptical and unsure.

We reached Bonnie's house and I knocked on the door. She answered and looked at Stefan confused.

"What's he doing here?" She asked.

"Thanks." Stefan said exasperated.

"He wanted to talk to you too." I answered Bonnie. She invited us in and followed us to the living room. Stefan plumped onto the couch, and I just perched on the edge. Bonnie sat in her Grams' chair. Her Grams had died because of using too much witchcraft at such a old age. She seemed nervous.

"So... What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"Well Elena told me what you told her at The Grill the other day. What does it mean?" He still looked confused.

"Well, it means exactly what I said. You are a potential vampire hunter." She replied blankly.

"But how do I know if I am? Is there any way to tell?" Stefan asked, puzzled by what he was being told.

"I don't know. I guess you could have a sudden urge to kill vampires, and you coud become fascinated by their way of life. But to be honest, I'm sure these urges would have come on by now. But I can check. Do some research, look in the old books my Grams left for me." Bonnie answered, still skeptical on why he was here.

"Well ok. Can you still do some research? The more information I can find about this the better." Stefan asked. He seemed so concerned and worried about all of this. If he was a hunter, he would lose his brother to his way of life. He would also lose me. He would kill us both, and have no feelings towards who we were and what we meant to him. How sad... I don't want Stefan to have no feelings for me after all of this. I couldn't bear it.

Stefan's POV

I couldn't understand all of this information I was being given. I am still worried about all of this. What if I do turn out to have symptoms of a vampire hunter? I would kill my brother, and Elena. I couldn't kill her. She wasn't like Damon at all. She was beautiful, kind, happy and loving. And Damon? I know he can be a total prick sometimes, but he doesn't deserve to die in a way all other vampires that I would kill would die. He deserves a second chance at life, even if his humanity is gone.

I don't know what I can do. I don't want to be a vampire hunter. I don't wanna be someone who people loathe and despise of for killing the vampires. I couldn't bear it.

But, Damon could have got the gene. And as he is a vampire, so maybe the gene was lost when his heart stopped...

"Bonnie?" I murmured quietly.

"Hmm?" She answered.

"If Damon had got the gene, would the gene have been lost when he was changed?"

"Changed?" Bonnie asked. She looked very confused.

"Don't you know?" I asked.

"I didn't tell her. I forgot. With all of this going on, and Bonnie being ill, I never got to speak to her before today." Elena confessed.

"Tell me what? Tell me now!" Bonnie said, getting worried now.

"Damon is... Damon's a vampire."

"Oh..." Bonnie went silent and she turned pale.

"Bonnie? Bonnie?" Elena asked worriedly.

Her eyes looked glazed over and she looked like she was going to puke.

"Ok... Bonnie?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She replied, still daydreaming.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah... Just a lot to take in. Is he really-"

"Yeah he is." I replied.

"Oh... I can't believe it. I never knew."

"I didn't until Stefan and I were at his house." Elena said.

"Hmm. Well... What did u ask me Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"Would the gene of vampire hunters, if it was passed down into Damon, be lost when Damon was turned into a Vampire? I asked again.

"I don't know. You would think so. As his heart has stopped, and he can't procreate, the gene couldn't have been passed any further than Damon. Unless you had a sister or if you got the gene." She explained.

"Oh right." I said. I hope that it was stopped at Damon.

"How long will it take you to look through the grimiours?" I asked.

"I don't know, a few weeks?" She answered.

"Ok that's fine." I replied.

We left after that. It was a silent drive home. Elena pulled up outside the Boarding House. She looked deep in thought.

"Elena, would you like to come it? It is late and its cold outside." I asked.

"Yeah sure. Ill just text Jenna."

"Ok."

We walked inside and went into the kitchen.

"Tea?" I asked.

"Actually, I know this is a bit wierd, but do you have any alcohol. Like, bourbon? It helps with the cravings."

"Cravings for what? We might have what you need."

She gave me a sarcastic look.

"What? Oh wait... I get it. Ha." I said uneasily.

"Yeah we do have some bourbon. Ill grab you a glass."

I think I was being a bit stupid. Its gonna take some time to get used to.

Elena's POV

As Stefan left the kitchen, I stood there all alone. I hate that feeling. I don't like being left alone. All I could think about was if Stefan did turn out to be a vampire hunter. What would I do? Would I let him kill me? Would I run? Would I kill him? I'd be lost. I wouldn't know what to do. I-

I was distracted when Stefan walked back into the room. I pushed my thoughts into the back of my mind.

"There you are!" I said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Here you go. One bourbon for the one and only Miss Elena Gilbert."

"Thank you Mr Salvatore."

We both giggled and smiled at each other. I looked up at him and he looked at me. Our eyes met and we stood there for a few seconds gazing into each others minds. We were interrupted by Damon.

"Don't mind me love birds." Damon said as he walked in.

"Oh shut up Damon." Stefan said.

"Ok God calm down brother. And how is the lovely Elena tonight?"

"I'm fine. But don't try and chat me up. It won't work." I replied, smirking with my words.

"Wow someone is feisty today. I like you." He replied with a wierd smile on his face. I don't even want to think about what was going through his mind. I just glared at him as he scuttled out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for my brother. He's... Well I don't need to explain. He's Damon." Stefan said apologetically.

"Its ok. Its Damon, what do you expect?" I replied.

He laughed and we smiled at each other. I looked at him and looked into his eyes. His eyes we such a gorgeous shade of glowing green. So beautiful. He was still smiling when I looked down his body. You could see his chest muscles through his top. His abs were huge but perfect. He must be strong. I glanced over his body. He was so fit.

"Your body... Its so... Strong." I said. I could feel myself blushing as I said that.

"Did I say that out loud?" I said quietly, still blushing. Stefan just laughed. I think he was blushing too.

"I work out. A lot." He replied.

"I gathered that." I replied nervously.

We giggled together. I took a sip of my bourbon and placed my glass on the sideboard.

"How about we do something? Its gonna get a bit boring if we just stand here." I said, with a little bit of a seductive voice, which I think was unintentional. But it worked.

"Ok. What do you wanna do?" He replied with his deep and sexy voice.

"I don't know... How about we go upstairs?"

"Ok." He replied with a grin on his face. I grabbed my glass and followed Stefan up to his bedroom. When we got into his room, I moved over to his bed and sat on it in a sexy position at vampire speed. He turned around and looked confused for a second, then moved over to me on the bed and pushed me down so I was laying on the bed. Man he was strong.

Stefan's POV

As I pushed her onto the bed I said:

"Wanna stay here tonight? It is rather cold and dangerous out there."

"Sure. Ill text Jenna later." She replied with a little wink.

I kissed her on the lips and started to undo her bottoms. She was undoing mine and trying to pull my top off. I let her pull my top over my head, so that we were both topless, Elena with only her bra on her top half. Then I pulled my pants off as she pulled hers off. I layed her on the bed and she started to rub my cock. I started undoing her bra and taking her underwear off as mine were already off. She let me take them off. As I had finished undressing her, I started to touch her boobs and rub her vag. She started to moan as I slipped a finger in and started to move it in about. As I added another finger in, she started to thrust her hips up and down. I kept going until she peaked and orgasmed. After that, I moved down on her and started to lick her out. She carried on moaning the entire time. When I had finished, I slipped my cock inside of her vag. She turned us over at vampire speed so she was on top. We both thrusted our hips up and down until we both peaked and orgasmed. When we had finished, we were both exhausted. Elena had told Jenna she would be back in the morning to pick up her school stuff. It was Monday tomorrow. We layed on the bed, Elena resting her head on my chest. It was perfect. I love her.

***AN*** I hope this chapter was good! Again, sorry for the wait! Can you please review and follow! Thanks! X


	8. Chapter 8

***AN*** Sorry for waiting so long for a update! Its the week for mock exams so I have been rather busy! Hopefully this chapter will be good! Please review! X

**Recap:**

We layed on the bed, Elena resting her head on my chest. It was perfect. I love her.

Chapter 8

Elena's POV

I woke up to the blazing sun peering through the curtains. I turned over to find Stefan still asleep. He look so peaceful when he slept.

"Your staring." Stefan said sleepily. He made me jump.

"No I'm not. I'm gazing." I replied.

He opened his eyes and rolled over so he was facing me. He gazed into my eyes, and it was like I could see into his mind. He was so beautiful.

"Good morning." He said with a gorgeous smile on his face. I love it.

"Good morning. What's the time?" I replied.

"Its... Its 7.05. We should get up and get ready." He said.

"Ok... But not before this."

I leaned over and kissed him softly but passionately on the lips. As the kiss lengthened, it became more heavy and heated. As we broke apart after a few minutes, he said "Well that was unexpected." I chuckled.

"Ok we need to get up now." I said. I kissed him one more time and got up and walk over to the bathroom. "Wanna join me in the shower?" I said, with a slightly seductive tone to my voice.

"Of course I will. I'd love too." He replied. He followed me into the bathroom, and we had a short but amazing shower together. We talked, kissed and spent some quality time together. It was epic. When we had finished, we got out and dried ourselves, and got dressed. When I had finished putting my make-up on and brushing my hair, we set off for my house. When we were driving we had the CD on. Stefan and I were singing along together, and laughing and debating which lyrics were right and wrong. This was the first time I had ever heard him sing, and he was good. He could sing low and high and in tune. He should sing at school. I might have to sort that out. As we pulled up outside my house, I undid my seat belt and kissed Stefan on the cheek and said "Ill be back in a minute." He smiled at me and I walked into the house. As I opened the door, Jenna came rushing towards me with a look if anger on her face.

"Where have you been?" Jenna shouted at me.

"At Stefans. I did text you!" I replied.

"Oh. Well I guess I just forgot about the device I call a cell phone. How stupid of me." Jenna said, a little embarrassed. I laughed and walked up the stairs and grabbed my bag and books. I ran down the stairs to find Mr Saltzman at the door.

"Morning Elena. Is Miss Sommers home?" He asked.

"Yeah sure. Ill just go and get her. Jenna!" I replied.

"Yeah?" Jenna replied.

"Mr Saltzman Is here, he wants to see you.!" I said.

Jenna came around the corner and said:

"Morning Mr Saltzman. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes that would be great." He replied.

"Ill see you when I get back Jenna! See you in history Mr Saltzman!" I called.

"Bye Elena!" Both Jenna and Mr Saltzman called in unison.

Was it wierd that a teacher just turned up at my door? I walked to the car, deep in thought. I dumped my stuff in the boot and got back in the car.

"What's up?" Stefan said as I sighed when I sat in the car.

"Mr Saltzman just turned up at my door." I replied.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"I have no idea." And with that, we drove off, both in deep thought.

Jenna's POV

As Elena shut the door and left, I turned to Mr Saltzman and said "So Mr Saltzman, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at school teaching?" I think I said it with a little bit of a cheeky voice.

"Please, call me Alaric. Yeah I probably should be. But this is important. Its about Jeremy." He replied.

"Oh no. What's wrong?" I said, shocked.

"Jeremy has been skipping classes. He keeps missing lessons, and sometimes not even turning up at school. He sometimes walks out of classes without permission and storms off. I don't know what has gotten into him."

"Its still the pressure of dealing with his parents dying. They only died a few months ago, and its still hard for him to cope." I said.

"Yeah, well. Could you talk to him? Its going to make a difference if he comes to school- he can talk to someone. I mean, I'm always here, he can talk to me whenever. But he can't keep skipping his classes. He is missing out on so much, and he can't miss out on anymore." Said Alaric, finishing his statement.

"Yes of course." I replied, with a little bit of hope in my voice. Was Jeremy going to listen to me? I don't know. Its worth a try. As we walked towards the door, Alaric said:

"Thanks Miss Sommers."

"Please, call me Jenna."

"Ok then Jenna. I was thinking, maybe you and I should catch a drink sometime." He replied, with a kind of seductive tone in his voice.

"Yes definitely. Goodbye Mr- Alaric."

He and I giggled and he replied

"Goodbye Jenna." He smiled as he left the house and I shut the door behind him. God he is gorgeous.

Stefan's POV

As Elena and I left her house, I said

"I wonder why Mr Saltzman turned up at your house."

"I have no idea. Maybe its about Jeremy." She replied.

"Oh right" I replied. She put her hand on my leg as I drove away. She was so romantic. I looked over at her as she looked at me, and I gazed into her eyes. I turned back to face the road with a million thoughts running through my mind. I love her so much.

As we arrived at school, we were greeted by Caroline. Her beaming face lit up Elena and I's expressions. She bounded over to us, and hugged us both tightly.

"Hi guys!" Caroline said in the happiest voice anyone could have.

"Hi Caroline. How are you?" Elena asked, with a huge and beautiful smile on her face.

"I'm fine. Great actually." Caroline replied.

"We can tell!" I exclaimed, jokingly.

We all giggled together and chatted as we walked into the building of our school. As we went to first period, Elena got a text. Elena looked excited for a moment, but that excitement was gone within a second when she read on. I looked over to her ans asked her "What's up?" She replied "Yeah." She mouthed to me after "Read this. Its from Bonnie." She forwarded it to me. It read:

'Hi Elena. I think I have worked a way to find if Stefan is a vampire hunter. But its not too good. Its a... Let's just say a long process. Come over after school. We need to talk this over. Bring Stefan. See you later.'

I looked at the screen of my phone in confusion. What did she mean? I had to find out. I will know later on. But now for History. I wonder whether Mr Saltzman will be in today, or if he's still with Jenna.

Elena's POV

I am puzzled by what Bonnie meant. Stefan looked pretty confused when he read what the text said. I am afraid its going to include some crazy witchy guru stuff. Not that I don't like magic, I just have known a lot of witches before, and they are troublemakers. Especially when they learn magic. Through the whole history lesson, which Mr Saltzman was late to, I couldn't concentrate. I was too busy thinking about Bonnie's text.

The day went past extremely slow. At lunch Stefan, Caroline and I ate together, and Caroline kept going on about the prom council and the school dance. I wasn't paying attention for most of it; neither was Stefan. I was still puzzling over Bonnie. Stefan had made plans to meet at his car after school to go to Bonnie's straight after school. After last period, Stefan and I jumped into his car and drove to Bonnie's. When we arrived, she was sitting outside on the porch woth an old book in her hand. Probably a grimour.

"Hi Bonnie." I said as Stefan and I walked up to her house.

"Oh hi Elena. Hey Stefan." She replied. She stood up and hugged me, and then hugged Stefan.

"Come inside." She said, and we both followed her inside. Stefan sat in the armchair as I slumped onto the couch.

"Would either of you like a drink?" She asked.

"Water please." Stefan replied.

"Elena?" Bonnie asked.

"No thanks, I'm not in the mood for a drink." I replied. Stefan was a little confused at my reply, but Bonnie knew what I meant. Bonnie sometimes let me have a little bit of her blood in a glass, just to help with the cravings. But not today. I didn't want it. Which was a change. I never turned down a drop of blood. Wierd. Oh well I didn't have time to think about that.

"Bonnie?" I called from the lounge.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"What is it you wanted to talk about that was so important?" I asked, not sure whether I wanted to hear this 'news' or not. Stefan stayed silent the whole time. He stayed as still as a statue.

"Ill talk in a minute." She called. Stefan and I sat in silence for what seemed like a lifetime until Bonnie walked back in with Stefan's drink and her own. She went up to Stefan to give him his drink, but he was daydreaming.

"Stefan? Stefan? Do you want this drink or not? Stefan!?" Bonnie said.

"Huh? Oh thanks Bonnie. Sorry I was... Out of it completely." He replied.

Both Bonnie and I chuckled.

"So... Can you tell us now? It has been bugging and worrying us all day?" I asked. Stefan suddenly took interest in the conversation. The smile on Bonnie's face was gone in an instant as I asked her this question, as thoughts came flooding into her mind.

"Ok. Well, I was reading through the books my Grams left me earlier, and I came across a part about vampire hunters. It told a story of a boy many hundreds of years ago knowing a vampire..."

**1789...**

**"Father! I do not want to! Please do not make me!" I cried as he pulled me towards the room.**

**"I'm sorry, son. But I have to know." He pulled me into this old, dark room. He tied my hands together behind a chair rather tightly and put a chair in front of me and sat down. **

**"Now son, what is this thing you know of?" He asked me.**

**"I do not know what it is you are talking about Father! I have told you this before!" There was sweat dripping off my face. I was not going to disrespect my friends secrecy. **

**"Tell me!" He screamed at me, as he swung his hand at my face and hit it. I screeched in pain at this.**

**"I will not! I do not know what you mean!" I screamed in reply. **

**"You do know. Rebekah? She is one of them is he not?" He asked as he breathed in my face. **

**"Rebekah is not a vampire!" I shouted in his face.**

**"She is! Do not lie to me son!" **

**He then untied my hands and dragged me by the hair to Rebekah's home. He barged into the building and grabbed Rebekah by the arm and pulled her outside into the courtyard in front of everyone. **

**"Here, son, is a vampire. An evil, blood sucking vampire." My father shouted to draw attention.**

**"You told him?" Rebekah mouthed to me.**

**"No!" I mouthed back. "He guessed!" **

**"Goodbye." She replied, quietly.**

**"Here you go son. Drive this stake through her heart and see how she rots if you do not believe me." He handed me the stake. I could not do this. She was my friend.**

**"No! I will not kill her!" I broke free from my father's grasp and ran to her. I stood in front of her in protection. **

**"Ha! You think she will not hurt you? She will kill you if you do not do this!" He replied.**

**"I will not hurt you. You know I will not. You have seen me at my dangerous and dark times. Do not believe him." Rebekah called from behind me. I believed her.**

**"She will not hurt me!" I shouted. And then I saw it. The markings on his skin. He ran over to us, knocked me out of the way, and drove the stake through Rebekah's heart. I screamed in horror and sorrow. I looked at my father, with true hatred in my eye. Then, the marking on his hand grew. It expanded from his hand up to his elbow. It was unusual. I screamed at him at the top of my lungs and ran away. **

Now...

"And then the tattoo has turned up on every single vampire hunter of this blood line. I did some more research, and found the family tree of the Salvatore's. This story is your ancestors, Stefan." Bonnie exclaimed. Stefan and I were in pure shock.

"So... S-so what do we do now?" I asked, still a bit shocked.

"Stefan will have to kill a vampire to see if the tattoo appears. If it does, he will kill more. But if it does not appear, the gene was stopped at Damon, or you just did not get the gene." She told us.

"So I have to kill, to see if I will kill more? Stefan asked, in utter confusion.

"Yes, that is how I am understanding. But the first kill is not what triggers the killing. The gene will kick in eventually, and you will start to feel the urge to kill. This is why we have to do it now." Bonnie exclaimed. Stefan had gone pale with the thought of killing someone.

"Ok, this was worse than I thought." I said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah. It is." Stefan said.

"So... What do you want to do Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"I... I don't know. Its... Its hard to decide. There is one thing that is still puzzling me. What if this tattoo does appear after I kill a vampire? Do I just kill every vampire in sight? Or is there a way to stop it?" Stefan asked, getting a little angry.

"I don't know. I am still researching. I will keep you up to date with any information I come up with. But you should be safe for now." Bonnie replied.

"Well we better be going now Stefan." I said.

"Yeah. Thanks Bonnie." Stefan said. Bonnie nodded as we walked back to the car. Stefan drove back my house, and as we did we stayed in silence. So many thoughts were running through my mind. I guess a lot were running through his too. We pulled up to my house after a few minutes. I leaned over and pulled his face to face mine. I kissed him gently but passionately on the lips. As I pulled back, I said "I love you, Stefan Salvatore. Do not ever forget that." He smiled and replied "I love you too. And I won't." We both chuckled. I got out of the car and Stefan drove off.

***AN*** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully more fluff next time! Please review and follow! X


	9. Chapter 9

***AN*** Hope you liked the last chapter! Thinking about the tv show, (and if you haven't seen episode 6 yet, don't read any further until the recap!) I can't believe that Stefan broke up with Elena! But Stelena will always be here! Hehe :) Hope you like this chapter!

**Recap:**

"I love you, Stefan Salvatore. Do not ever forget that." He smiled and replied "I love you too. And I won't." We both chuckled. I got out of the car and Stefan drove off.

Chapter 9

Bonnie's POV

I was not at school for just under two weeks, and the whole time I was researching about vampire hunters. After hours of research each day, I would end up falling asleep on the couch. It came to friday evening, and I was wide awake. I have no idea why, because I had been awake since early this morning. But beside me wondering why I wasn't sleepy, I was reading through which I think was a book I had already been through, and it revealed what I had been looking for all along. The cure for hunters. The book read:

_"For a hunter to stop hunting after ones genes have set in, they must become one of the creature they are hunting." _

This is it. I found it. But Stefan wouldn't want to become a vampire, to stop the hunting. It was a 50/50 chance. For all we know, the gene was stopped at Damon when he was turned, and Stefan has nothing to worry about. But Stefan could have the gene, and it could be started when he makes his first kill. Then he would have to live like a hunter and kill his own brother and his lover, or become a vampire. I need to tell them.

Elena's POV

It was finally Friday. After nearly two weeks of pulling my hair out over waiting for some news from Bonnie, the school week was finally over. I drove home in silence. Stefan hadn't spoken to me in a few days- maybe it was because I hadn't seen him. When I last saw him, he seemed ill, and didn't look too good. He was pale, and grotty, and just didn't feel right in himself. I got home and both Jenna and Jeremy were out. The whole house to myself. I made myself a drink of bourbon, and sat down on the couch. I sat there daydreaming for what felt like hours, but ended up only being about 20 minutes. I was taken away from my thoughts when my phone buzzed in my jeans pocket. It was Bonnie ringing me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Elena. Its Bonnie. Get over here now. On your own."

"Ok I'll be over soon."

"Bye"

Well that was short and quick. After I put the phone down, I finished the rest of my drink and ran at vampire speed to Bonnie's. I was at hers within a few seconds. I knock on the door, and the door opened only a moment after I knocked. Surprisingly enough, it was Stefan who answered the door. I walked in and saw Bonnie sitting on the couch. She didn't say a word when I walked in.

"Bonnie?" I said.

"Yeah? Oh hey Elena." She answered.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just... Thinking."

"Ok. So what did you want to tell me?" I asked, getting concerned.

"Oh yeah. Well. I have a way of curing Stefan if he does go psycho and try and kill you or another vampire." She replied, very quietly.

"What? What is it? Is it a spell?"

"No. It's... It's a bit more that that."

"Bonnie. Tell me now." Stefan said, angrily.

"Ok, ok. Calm down." Bonnie replied to Stefam's anger.

"Uhh... Ok. Well. If Stefan is a vampire hunter, and he does go psycho after making his first kill, he... He...-"

"Tell us!" I blurted out.

"He has to become a vampire!" Bonnie screamed back. Silence fell on the room. Bonnie sank back in her seat. Stefan and I froze. We were all shocked, stunned and distraught. How could this be? After a few moments of thoughts flooding into our minds, I broke the silence.

"Ho- how do you- how do you know this?" I asked with a stutter in my voice, also with a little bit of sadnees.

"Its in one of the books. Its open on the table." She replied quietly.

Stefan ran over to the table, the first move from him since Bonnie told us and grabbed the book off the table before I could get to it.

"_For a hunter to stop hunting after ones genes have set in, they must become one of the creature they are hunting.__" _He read aloud.

"So for me to stop hunting, I have to become one of them? A bloodsucking monster?" He screamed at Bonnie, while pointing at me. I was upset and hurt by him referring to me like that. How dare he call me that? I am nothing like Damon.

"I am nothing like your brother." I said to him, tears streaming down my face. I ran out of the door at vampire speed before they could stop me.

How dare he call me that? 'A bloodsucking monster'? How disgusting! I am not like Damon. He drinks off people like they are a normal drink of water. I don't drink blood and drain humans of their lives. I don't drink human blood. I only do a few times a year now. And that was only from Bonnie when she put her blood in a cup. But Damon drained people of their souls. He compels them and then kills them. I'm not like him. And to think that Stefan, the person who I cared for and loved, thinks of me like that? How dare he. I love him, but this has hurt and thoroughly upset me.

Stefan's POV

When Elena ran out of the room and out of Bonnie's house, it hit me. What have I just done? Did I really just say that to Elena? How could I do that to her? I ran after her after the door slammed shut, screaming 'Elena! Elena come back!' , but by the time I got to the door and opened it, she was long gone. I had really screwed up. I stood at the door and let my head slump. Bonnie came to the door and realised that she had gone.

"It's ok, Stefan. You didn't mean it. You were just in a rage."

"It's not ok. I just said that the person I love is a blood sucking monster, and that I never wanted to become one, in the harshest way possible. How could I do that to her?" I was starting to cry now.

"Shh. Don't cry, Stefan. You didn't mean it. Elena will understand."

"But that's not the point. I wasn't lying. I don't want to become a vampire. I don't wanna be like Damon." I confessed, tears streaming down my face.

"Even if you did become a vampire, you wouldn't be like Damon. Elena could teach you." Bonnie told me. "And it might not even have to happen. You might not be a hunter. This is just precautionary."

"I still can't believe that I said that to her. She... She is nothing like that. She is too nice and kind to take another person's life, just for the thrill of it. I... I'm sorry..." I said, tears continuing to fall to the floor from my face.

"It shouldn't be me your apologising too." She said. Tears began to roll down my face. "Shhh." Bonnie said, grabbing me and giving me a hug, trying to comfort me.

"Thank you, Bonnie. I need... I need to apologise to Elena. Thanks for finding this all out."

"It's ok. I hope everything goes ok with you and Elena." She replied.

I smiled and turned to walk towards the car. As I did so, I muttered to my self

'Yeah. So do I."

I drove off from Bonnie's house while I had thoughts running through my mind like water rushing down a river. What am I going to say to Elena when I arrive there? I'm sorry? Because that gonna work isn't it. I had thought like this for the entire time I was driving to her house. I got to her house and pulled up outside. I sat in the car for a few moments and took in a few deep breaths. After a few minutes, I climbed out of the car and walked up to the door. I knocked and Jeremy answered. He opened the door and sighed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Where's Elena?" I fired back.

"Upset. She's been like it all week because of you. Go-"

"I'm sorry I have to see her."

I barged into the house and ran up the staircase to her bedroom. As I got closer and closer to her room, I heard the sounds of the soft wimpering coming from her room. My heart shattered at the sound. It deafened me to hear her soft cries. I knocked on her bedroom door, and she just wimpered.

"Elena? It's me." I said. At the sound of my voice she just cried even more. I walked in and she was sitting on the floor by her bed. She had makeup all down her face. Seeing her like that made my heart sink to the floor. I walked over to her and she just put her head in between her legs.

"Elena?" I asked.

"What!" She screamed back at me.

"I'm so sorry, please hear m-"

"Stefan I think you should go." Jeremy said, standing at the door.

"No Jeremy. I am staying until this is sorted." I replied. Elena just stayed silent.

"Jeremy, I can handle this." Elena said calmly. Jeremy left and shut the door, giving me an evil glare as he left.

"Elena, plea-"

"Just shut up for a moment." She interrupted. For only a few moments, we were silent. Thoughts were flowing through my mind.

"Look, Elena-"

"Stefan-"

"No Elena let me speak. Please." She nodded in response.

"I didn't mean what I said. I was angry and upset. I promise I didn't mean to compare you to Damon. I don't want to become like him. You have seen what he is like. He is the blood sucking monster. Not you. I'm so, so sorry."

The words made her cringe.

"It's not what you said. I don't particularly care. You only told the truth."

"No I didn't. You are not like him."

"I'm not now. But I was before. I have been alive for nearly 160 years. When I first became a vampire in 1864, I was a bloodsucking monster. I used to enjoy sucking the life out of people. But I learned how to control it. Not before I had killed hundreds of people though. What you said today just reminded me of my darkest days. You opened my eyes to what I am. I am a monster. And I can't stop it. So I thank you. Thank you for reminding me who I really am." Tears started to fall from her face again.

"Thank me? I... I don't-" And then I saw it. She had hundreds of needles filled with a yellowy grey liquid.

"Elena? What the hell is that in the syringes?" I asked nervously.

"Wolves venom." She said innocently.

"Wait... Why are you injecting yourself with wolves venom?"

And then it hit me.

"Your trying to kill yourself!? Elena! We need help!" I cried out, my heart racing. I had read up on ways to kill Damon before other than staking him.

"No! Stefan please don't. Its for the best!" She hollared at me.

"No! You can't die!" I ran out of the room and flew down the staircase to find Jenna and Jeremy had gone out. Great. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and rang Bonnie.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Bonnie! Elena has injected herself with wolves venom! What do I do!?" I screamed down the phone.

"Ok calm down. Firstly, she needs blood. And lots of it. Feed her some of yours for now, then we will sort out everything else after. Ill be there asap."

"Ok." I put the phone down and ran upstairs. I stopped before I got to the door. I was gonna let her feed off me? No. Ill think of another way. I walked in and she has passed out of the floor. I ran over to her and shook her. No response. I picked up one of the syringes off the floor, ran into her bathroom and rinsed it out. I stabbed the needle into my arm and sucked out some of my blood. I ran back to Elena and pulled the plug out of the top of the syringe. I poured a few drops of the blood onto her mouth, and she responded. She licked the blood off her mouth and drank the rest out of the syringe. She opened her eyes, but was still too weak to move. I picked her up off the floor and placed her gently on the bed. The veins under her eyes were still out. I realised I was still bleeding profusely. I went into the bathroom and wrapped a towel around my arm. When I came back, she had pulled herself up, but was still weak. She smiled at me, but looked terribly upset.

"I'm so sorry, Elena." I said quietly. Just then, Bonnie walked in the door downstairs. She ran up the stairs and barged into Elena's room.

***AN*** DUH DUH DUUUUH! What's gonna happen? Please review and follow! Thanks! X


	10. Chapter 10

***AN* I hope you liked the last chapter! Please review! X**

Recap:

"I'm so sorry Elena." I said quietly. Just then, Bonnie walked in the door downstairs. She ran up the stairs and barged into Elena's room.

Chapter 10

Bonnie's POV

"What's going on, Elena?! Why did you do this? Why are you trying to kill yourself?" I screamed.

"Enough of the questions, Bonnie! What do we do?" Stefan screamed at me. He had tears falling down his face. Elena had passed out on the bed.

"Ok. Have you fed her your blood?" I asked Stefan.

"Yes! But it hasn't made a difference! What can cure her?" He replied.

"The only thing that can cure it is blood! But I don't know whose blood!" I screamed at him.

"Wait. Elena mentioned something a few weeks ago about a guy named Klaus. She said it was to do with you going off of Wickery Bridge. She said he was an original vampire, and he was around her when she turned. She learnt a lot about vampirism from him. Maybe he might know." Stefan said, with the tiniest bit of hope in his voice. He grabbed her phone before I could reply, and was looking through her phone book.

"Ah I found it! Klaus Mikaelson. What a weird name. There's a cell number." He said.

"Well call it then!" I shouted at him.

"Ok, ok! Here goes..." He replied.

*Ring... Ring...Ring... An answer*

Stefan had put the phone on speaker so I could hear the conversation.

"Ah Elena! I haven't spoken to you in what seems like forever! What makes you ring me on such a fine day?"

"Hi it's not Elena. My name is Stefan and I am here with Elena and her best friend Bonnie. I know about Elena being a vampire and she has injected herself with wolves venom, and a lot of it. What do we do?" Stefan screamed down the phone to the british man.

"What!? Why would she do such a thing?" Klaus replied in shock.

"Its a long story. Just tell us what to do! Please?" Stefan pleaded.

"Ok. Where are you?" Klaus replied.

"Mystic Falls." Stefan said.

"Ah Mystic Falls eh? My hometown. How long ago did the wolves venom enter her system?" Klaus asked.

"About an hour ago." Stefan replied.

"Right she should be ok until tomorrow. Feed her blood until I arrive. I will find you. I will be there by sunset tomorrow. I have some... errands to attend to." Then Klaus put the phone down. He was gone. He didn't seem like a nice guy. And from what Elena had told me before about him stalking Bonnie, he didn't seem like a guy to mess with.

"So what do we do now?" I asked, already knowing what to do.

"Well one of his has to feed her our blood. Or we could take it in turns." Stefan replied.

"Ok. Well if we do what you did. Use the syringes. I noticed the bloodied one on the floor earlier. I guessed you had used it." I said.

Stefan looked a bit embarrassed. "Yeah. I didn't wanna feed her from my wrist, she might not have stopped." Stefan replied. There was an awkward silence.

"Well then. I'll go first. We can both stay with her tonight." I said after a few moments.

"Ok." Stefan said quietly.

The night went rather slow. We would sit on the bed and read one of Elena's many books, or just sit on her bed watching her sleep. She hadn't woken other than to feed. The only noise you heard was either Jeremy moving around next door, Elena drinking, either Stefan or I filling up a syringe or the slight noise of a page turning. Other than that, it was silent for most of the night. It came to around 5.30am and the sun was starting to rise. Both me and Stefan had fallen asleep without shutting the curtains, so we were blinded by the sun rising. It was a beautiful sight to wake up to though. Elena hadn't woken for a while as we fell asleep and weren't feeding her for a few hours, so Stefan fed her a lot more blood than he had done in previous times. He loves her so much; he will do anything to save her. After he had fed her, he took my place on the bed and rested Elena's head on his lap. He gazed at her with such live and compassion. It was a beautiful sight.

"I am gonna hop in the shower." I said quietly, breaking the silence.

"Ok." Stefan whispered back.

I walked into the bathroom, to find Jeremy already awake. His bedroom door was slightly ajar and I peeked through to find him walking around with his headphone on in just his boxers. God he is gorgeous. I pulled his door shut quietly and undressed, then climbed into the shower.

Stefan's POV

As Bonnie got in the shower, Elena stirred from her sleeping position. I had already fed her some blood about 5 minutes before, but she wanted more. I got some more of my own blood and fed it to her. She stirred again, then she passed out on the bed again. I laid her head on my lap, and leaned back against the metal headboard of her bed. I listened to the birds singing and chirping in the trees, watched the sunrise and just sat and thought. Would Elena be ok? Is she gonna die? There was so many things that were running through my mind. It was all my fault. If she dies, I won't be able to live without her. The guilt will drag me down and kill me. I'll die if she dies. I would be lost without her. I just hope that this Klaus guy turns up like he said he would. But it's still a day or worry and sadness.

I got taken away from my dwelling thoughts that were now in the back of mind by Bonnie coming out of the bathroom.

"Did you enjoy your shower?" I asked her as she walked into the bathroom.

"Yes actually. It was... Refreshing. You should have one." She replied.

"No I'm not gonna leave Elena's side." I said seriously.

"You're gonna smell..." Bonnie said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. I just ignored her. She was just about to leave the room, when she said "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Actually yes please. Can I have a bagel please?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied. She smiled as she left the room, so I smiled back. I was then left alone with Elena. I leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, but she didn't respond. It broke my heart to see her like this.

A few minutes later, Bonnie walked back in the room with 2 bagels. One for me and one for her. She handed me one and we sat in silence while we ate.

The day passed so slowly. Both Bonnie and I stayed at Elena's with Elena all day, but it was mostly silent the whole day. Jenna came upstairs every so often, to see if we needed anythin, but that was the only amount of socialising we did all day. The sun was setting over the horizon, and Bonnie and I were getting very anxious about this Klaus guy and whether he would turn up.

It got to around 7.30 and there was a knock at the door. Both Bonnie and I jumped at the sound. I rushed down the stairs and barged in front of Jenna and Jeremy before they could reach the door. I opened it and a young looking man was standing at the door. He was wearing a green denim jacket, with a browny top underneath. He was wearing black jeans with black boots. He looked pretty cool.

"Is this the resident of Elena Gilbert?" He asked.

"Can I ask you who you are?" I asked, but it was pretty obvious to tell by his distinctive British accent.

"My name is Klaus. I was called yesterday by a guy named Stefan about Elena?" He replied.

"Oh yeah. She's upstairs." I replied.

"I can't come in. You need to invite me in. Well, someone who lives here needs to invite me in." He said.

"Come in." Jeremy blurted out. He was standing behind me, listening in to the conversation. Klaus walked inside and motioned his arm in a way to let me lead the way to Elena. I followed the way of his hand and walked up the stairs. He followed close behind. I was slightly confused. This guy who claimed to be someone who can help her, didn't have anything with him at all. How was he gonna heal her? Or was this just a joke? Maybe he was a witch like Bonnie? No. I'm sure Elena had told me about him, but I can't remember. We walked into Elena's room, and I sat on the chair beside her bed to let Klaus do his thing, whatever it might be he would be doing. He took one look at her, turned around and walked into the bathroom. He locked himself in there. Peculiar.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Bonnie asked as she walked in the room. No response. Bonnie looked over at me and I just shrugged. He stayed in the bathroom for about an hour, and the came out.

"What the hell have you been doing?" Bonnie asked him very vigorously.

"Excuse me, but I am trying to help." Klaus replied. He walked out with several bags full of a dark reddish liquid. Blood. What was he gonna do with that. Bonnie and I exchanged very uneasy glances. He walked over to me and shoved the bags full of blood into my arms.

"Here. Take this." He said.

"W.. What... What am I supposed to do with this?" I replied.

"Feed her this." He replied. And within a flash, he was gone. Bonnie and I were astonished. After a few more seconds, I came out of my haze and walked over to the bathroom and poured some of the blood into a cup. I walked over to Elena, grabbed the straw she had used earlier and put it inside the cup, and out it to Elena's mouth, she awoke, stirred and started to drink. Within seconds, the whole cup had been emptied. She sat up, the paleness head left her face and she spoke.

"Hi guys."

It was working.

***AN* Hope you enjoyed it! I will update soon! Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

***AN*** I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Here is chapter 11! Please review! P.S. very sorry for such a long wait! Xmas has been so busy!

Recap:

She sat up, the paleness had left her face and she spoke.

"Hi guys'"

It was working.

Chapter 11

Bonnie's POV

"Elena?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"Ho... How are you...? How are you alive?" I finally managed to get out.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking confused.

"Do you not remember anything from the last few days?" Stefan asked.

"No... Should I?" She asked.

"Well you were out of it for 3 days. Don't you remember before it?" I asked.

"Before what? All I remember was all three of us being at your house, and we were talking about what you had found about the vampire hunter stuff." She replied getting confused. Stefan let out a sigh of relief. I don't know why- I was going to tell her anyway.

"What happened after that?" Elena asked after a few seconds of silence.

"It wasn't just what I told you that happened that night. There was something else." I said.

"No Bonnie please?" Stefan begged.

"No, Stefan. She deserves to know." I replied vigorously. He just slouched in his seat, looking miserable and guilty. Elena gestured me to carry on, so I did. I hesitated, seeing Stefan so unhappy.

"I remember you saying that you had found something from one of the books. But nothing else. What is it Bonnie?" Elena asked. Stefan just continued slumping in his chair.

"Stefan ... Stefan said something pretty mean to you." I said quietly, even though I knew she could hear me. Stefan jumped out of his seat and ran over to Elena. Both Elena and I jumped.

"Elena. I want you to know that when Bonnie tells you what I said, I love you and I didn't mean to say it. I was in a blind rage and I didn't think about what I was saying. Just remember that." He exclaimed. He sat up and walked back to his seat. All of us were stunned into silence. After a few moments, Elena got up out of her chair and walked over to Stefan.

"What did you do?" She asked him.

"He-"

"I want to hear it from Stefan." Elena barked at me. I just sunk back in my seat.

"Stefan, I trust you. Tell me the truth." She told him in her calm and beckoning voice.

"Ok. I... I said something pretty mean to you. I didn't mean it, I was in a rage at the news Bonnie told us." Stefan said. As the story unfolded, you could see Elena's face go paler and paler as the power of realisation overtook her body. When Stefan had finished explaining to her what had gone on, she sat back into her seat and just sat there.

"Thank you." Elena said quietly. Then silence fell onto the room. It was deafening. We all just sat there, waiting for someone to break the silence. Stefan was sitting crying silently in his seat, and Elena just looked completely and utterly out of it. She was staring into nothing, her eyes were glazed over. I looked over to each of them and saw their feelings being poured out of their bodies, their souls being destroyed. But, Elena didn't know about she trying to kill herself yet. That would kill her.

After a few more moments of silence, Elena stood up out of her chair and walked over to Stefan. A really horrible feeling fell over me as I looked at her walking over to him. She stood in front of him and looked down at him.

"Elena, I am so, so-" Stefan was cut off by Elena putting her finger in front of his lips.

"Let me speak first." She said. Stefan nodded.

"What you did was soul destroying and has made me feel sick that you would think of me like that. But, when I think over the whole situation, I realise that I can't take it out on you. I realise that it was a blinding rage and I can understand you not wanting to become like me. I love you, but you are not a vampire, and you shouldn't have to be. If you are going to be a hunter, then so be it. I'm not going to try and stop it." Elena leaned down and kissed him on cheek. Stefan stood up.

"Elena. You don't know all of it yet. I didn't finish. You tried to kill yourself after I upset you. You injected yourself with wolves' venom. And a lot of it too." I explained. My mouth dropped open at what I just said. I wasn't meant to say that, it just rolled off my tongue.

"Bonnie!" Stefan screeched at me.

"What? That can't be right? How am I alive?" Elena asked, looking very confused.

"Klaus." I said. Both Stefan and Elena glared at me.

"Klaus? How on earth did he help? And how did you find him? I haven't spoken to him since 1864! He disappeared! I found his number years back and kept it in my phone, but I never thought he would help?! He was, and probably still is an evil bastard!" Elena screamed.

"Elena." I said. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Elena, Klaus saved your life. Well, all three of us did. Stefan and I fed you our blood to keep you going until earlier today when Klaus turned up. He fed you his blood and a few hours later, you are fine." I explained. She shut up after that. She looked back and forth from me and Stefan. After a few moments, she stood up and hugged us both.

"Thank you. Both of you." She said, with tears running down her face,

"It's ok." Both Stefan and I said in unison.

After that, Elena nodded and smiled at us both with tears running down her face. She turned around and started to walk away, then she stopped in her tracks and started to cry harder. She then ran up the stairs. She was gone within the blink of an eye.

Stefan's POV

I looked over at Bonnie and she just sighed. I walked out of the living room, then up the stairs to Elena's bedroom. I knocked but she didn't answer. Nothing. I walked into her room slowly and she was sitting on her bed in a ball.

"Elena? What's wrong?" I asked quietly. I could hear her whimpering and it was torturing me hearing it.

"I just can't… I can't believe you all helped save my life. I… I don't deserve it. Why did you save me?"

"Elena. You know why we saved you. Because we both love you. You may be a vampire, but you are good. You haven't turned your humanity off, you have feelings. I love you so much, and I would save your life over and over again if I had to. I will find a way of not being hunter if I am one, even if it does mean becoming a vampire, because even though there would be so many horrible and hard things to overcome, at least I would get to spend an eternity with you. You deserve our love and care, because you are amazing. You really are." She was crying tears of happiness. She looked me in the eyes and smiled at me. She knew she would be ok. She has me and Bonnie. I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and held her face. I smiled at her and then hugged her tightly. I never wanted to let go. It felt amazing. It was like heaven was raining goodness all over me.

When I pulled back, I looked at her again and smiled. I was happy.

"I know I cannot be forgiven for what I did to you, but I want to start over. I didn't mean what I said, but can-"

"Stefan, stop." She interrupted me. "I have already forgiven you. You helped save my life, you fed me your blood. You have been given a clean slate, a second chance. I love you." She explained. I leaned over again and kissed her passionately on her lips.

"Thank you, Elena." I said. Elena wiped the tears from her face and stood up. She hugged me tight, then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. We walked down the stairs to find Jeremy and Bonnie chatting. I guess they had got home. Jenna was in the kitchen preparing food. Bonnie smiled as she saw us walk down the stairs hand in hand. Jenna walked in from the kitchen with a large plate of little appetisers. They looked delicious. I hadn't eaten much in the last 24 hours as Bonnie only brought me a bagel while I was with Elena. Other than that, I hadn't eaten. I was starving. We all sat in the living room around the food on the table and chatted for ages. Elena and I were snuggled up together on the sofa, Jenna next to us and then Bonnie and Jeremy on the other sofa.

After about an hour of talking and laughing, Bonnie and I left the Gilbert residence. I drove Bonnie home as it was late. As I pulled up outside her house, she hugged me and then walked into her house. I drove off with my music blaring out. I drove home raving to my music, without a care in the world. As I pulled up on the driveway of my home, I could hear Damon's music over my own and my music was on full blast. I turned the engine off and walked into the house to find Damon, again having a party with a bunch of compelled and careless humans. I hadn't been home in a few days. Goodness knows what he has been up to. The house was a mess.

"Ah, brother! How nice it is to see you again!" Damon said in a cheery but sober voice.

"Hello Damon." I replied with less excitement.

"Long time no see, eh? How is the lovely Elena? Not dead?" He asked sarcastically. He only knew about Elena because I told him why I wasn't going to be home.

"She's fine, thanks." I replied, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

"Hey, how come she can walk around in the sunlight and not sizzle like a sausage?" He asked curiously.

"You have to have a ring. A daylight ring. It has to have a special stone in it; a Lapis Lazuli, but it also has to be enchanted by a witch." I replied. It would be nice to go out with Damon during the day. Brother bonding was needed.

"A witch? And where the hell do you expect me to find one of those?" He asked. I wasn't sure if I should mention Bonnie to Damon. Damon could be very forceful, especially being able to use compulsion. He might hurt Bonnie to get her to do the enchantment.

"I don't know. But they must exist; otherwise, how is Elena walking and not sizzling like a sausage?" I replied, quoting him. He just gave me a smug look and walked away to return to his 'dinner'. I left him be and went to bed. I was shattered.

Damon's POV

How does Elena walk around in the daylight without burning to death? Every time I touch a piece of sunlight, I burn. I couldn't stop wondering this ever since Stefan told me that Elena was a vampire like me. Stefan hadn't been home in a few days as Elena was dying or something. So I decided to get rid of my thoughts by having a bit of a drink. As it was dark, I ran at vampire speed to the alleyways of Mystic Falls to find some good-for-nothing people that I could drink from. I compelled them to come home with me; I didn't like drinking in public in case I got caught. So I went home with about 4 girls and started to enjoy my dinner. About an hour after I got home, Stefan walked through the door. It was rather late, like half 11. He looked pretty tired, but I was a good time to ask him about the daylight walking. I greeted him as he came in but he seemed like he didn't really care. I followed him into the kitchen and he said something about a ring and a witch and a stone. A Lapis Lazuli I think. What a weird name. I needed to find a witch to make me this special ring so I could go out during the day. Stefan said he doesn't know any witch, but they must exist because otherwise, how was Elena still alive?

Stefan walked away after our conversation, up the staircase and into his bedroom. I have a very negative feeling about whether Stefan was telling me the truth. I know he is my brother, but I do not deserve to be lied to. So after I had heard him get changed and into his bed, I ran up the stairs and into his bedroom at vampire speed. I stood in front of him and he jumped back.

"Jesus Damon! Don't scare me like that!" He commented. His heart was racing; I could hear it. I grabbed hold of Stefan's shoulders tightly and made sure he was looking me in the eyes. My eyes started to dilate as I compelled Stefan.

"Stefan, do you know a witch?" I asked him.

"Yes." He replied.

"Who?" I asked.

"Bonnie Bennett." He replied truthfully. Compulsion was great.

I dropped the compulsion as was gone before he realised it had happened.

Bonnie Bennett, I am coming for you.

***AN*** I hope you liked this chapter! What will Damon do? Will he hurt Bonnie? I everyone in danger? Find out next time!

Please review!

Becca x


	12. Chapter 12

***AN*** **I hope you like the last chapter! Please remember to review! X**

Recap: 

My eyes started to dilate as I compelled Stefan.

"Stefan, do you know a witch?" I asked him.

"Yes." He replied.

"Who?" I asked.

"Bonnie Bennett." He replied truthfully. Compulsion was great.

I dropped the compulsion as was gone before he realised it had happened.

Bonnie Bennett, I am coming for you.

Chapter 12

Stefan's POV

Damon was there, and then he wasn't. I had no idea what happened. I blinked and he vanished. Having a vampire brother sucked. I shook my head and carried on up the staircase to my bedroom. I got changed into a comfy shirt and bottoms and climbed into my bed. I was asleep as soon as I hit the pillow- I was absolutely shattered.

I dreamed about Elena and I. We were running through the forest. I started off feeling happy and laughing, then I realised I was scared. I was panting but sprinting as fast as I could, trying to get as far away from what I was running from. Elena was now nowhere to be seen. I turned my head while I ran to see if anything was behind me, but there was nothing. I carried on running until I ran into something. It was Elena. I stopped, gasped and turned around to run. I tried to run but she got in front of me before I could get away. She stood there, and evil grin taking over her face. I was frightened. Terrified, actually. I didn't know what she was going to do. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into her. Our faces were inches apart. She kissed my lips gently. I calmed down a bit, but my heart was still racing. She kissed my cheek, and then worked her way down to my neck. She started to feel my neck, feeling my pulse. She felt my blood coursing through my veins. I realised what she was going to do.

"Elena. Don't, Please?" I begged for my life. I knew it wasn't going to work, but I tried anyway.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. I love you, but I love blood more. You are like a drug to me. I am addicted to the smell of your blood. I have tried to control it for so long, but it has taken me over. The blood lust is too much." She replied, in a sarcastic tone. The veins started to come out from under her eyes, her eyes went dark and bloodshot.

"I'm sorry." She repeated. Then she sunk her teeth into my neck. I screamed.

I woke up in shock. I was sweating and panting. It was 8.03am. Was that real? No, it was just a nightmare. Am I really that scared of Elena? If I was, why am I not scared of Damon? He is worse than Elena. I don't know what to think. I don't know. I'm going to go and see Elena. Maybe that might make me realise what just happened.

Elena's POV

I woke up to the blaring sun coming through my window. I would be dead if it wasn't for my ring. With the ring Bonnie made me, I can enjoy as much sunlight as I want. It's a gift. Many vampire's – well nearly all vampires can't walk in the sun because they don't have a ring. Like Damon.

I got up out of my bed and had a shower. I was in a happy mood today, so the whole time I was in the shower, I sang at the top of my lungs. I came out of the shower to the lovely smell of food. I got dressed, and went downstairs to find Stefan in the kitchen cooking me breakfast. I smiled at him. I realised he could have probably heard me in the shower. I blushed at the thought.

"Good morning, Elena." He greeted me with a huge smile. I smiled back.

"Good morning, Stefan." I replied.

"Great singing in the shower by the way. It was beautiful. You seem very happy today." He said. Shit, he heard me. I could feel my cheeks going red and hot.

"Oh don't worry I'm not lying. It really was beautiful." He said. He sensed I was embarrassed. I walked up behind him and kissed his neck. He flinched. That was odd.

"Um, why did you flinch when I kissed your neck?" I asked very curiously.

"Oh, you just made me jump, that's all." He turned back to whatever he was cooking but I could tell he was lying. I was so hungry, so I let it go. About 10 minutes later, Stefan plated up a big plate of poached eggs on toast. I broke the yolk and it was so runny, it was gorgeous. I moaned at its deliciousness. He seemed happy that it was so good. He plated himself some and sat beside me.

"Ok. Why did you really flinch when I kissed you earlier? I know when you lie to me." I asked.

"I told you. You made me jump." He replied.

"That's not true. Tell me the truth Stefan Salvatore." I demanded.

"Ok. It's just…" he hesitated.

"It's ok. Just tell me."

"I had a dream last night. You and I were running through the forest, but I was running from you. You caught up with me and drank from me. I woke up before you had finished, but by the way you looked, it looked like you were ready to kill me. You said that I was like a drug to you and that you were addicted to my blood. It just kind of freaked me out that's all. That's why I flinched earlier." He explained.

"Oh. Well you don't have to worry. I won't drink from you unless you want me to." She reassured. We ate the rest of our breakfast in silence. Stefan finished his before me, which was surprising since I started eating first. But I was eating extremely slowly. I finished mine about 5 minutes later and then Stefan and I cleaned up together. The silence was killing me, so I flicked the radio on. I started singing to the song that was playing. I looked over at Stefan and he was smiling. I carried on singing to the song. When it finished, Stefan came over to me and hugged me. It felt amazing. He pulled back and kissed my nose. With that, he turned around and tried to walk away but I pulled him back. I guessed the house was empty, so I thought it was a great opportunity to spend some 'time' with him. I kissed him hard on the lips. It started off rough, but ended up being deep and passionate. We went up the stairs and into Elena's bedroom, never breaking the kiss. When we reached my bedroom, I locked the doors and shoved Stefan onto the bed. I climbed on top of him and kissed him hard. I pulled his top off over his head and kissed his body. I worked my way back up to his mouth. I pulled my top off so I was just in my bra. To my surprise, I forgot I was wearing a very lacy see-through bra. I started to undo his trousers while he undid mine. We ended up stripping each other so we both we naked. We got into my bed and started kissing again. Well. You can see where this ended up.

A few hours later, Stefan and I had fallen asleep from the exhaustion of the fun. Sex really was tiring out, even for a vampire. I fell asleep lying in Stefan's chest. I could hear his wonderful and beautiful heartbeat. It was an amazing sound. We only slept for about an hour, but it was a Saturday. We didn't have school until Monday, so we didn't have to worry about over sleeping. I woke up first. I looked up at Stefan who was still lying on his back. He was smiling. I loved his smile. I love everything about him. His looks, his body, his personality, everything.

"You're staring." He stated. He made me jump out of my skin.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you jump." He said when he realised I was breathing heavily.

"It's ok." I replied. "Anyway, why can't I look at you while you are sleeping? You look so… peaceful." I asked.

"I looked so peaceful because I was with you." He said. I smiled.

"Awwh! Stefan, that's so sweet. But that didn't answer my question, did it? Why can't I watch you sleep?" I asked again in a playful tone.

"Because… oh I don't know. I don't mind really." He replied. I smiled in my success. I leaned up and kissed him gently. I leapt up out of the bed, completely forgetting that I wasn't dressed. I suddenly realised and ran into the bathroom.

"Can I join you in there, Elena?" Stefan asked playfully.

"Of course!" I replied. And then we showered together. It was so fun. We kissed, talked, laughed and just were being together. I loved it.

Damon's POV

I had to find Bonnie and get her to make me a ring or whatever and use her witchy magic mojo to let me walk in the daylight. I can't believe I will be able to walk in the daylight! It will be amazing! The feeling of the warm sun on my skin without it burning me into ash will be great. I can visit my baby brother whenever I like while he is at school and I will be able to snatch a snack anytime I want. I just can't wait.

Stefan had been out all day, so I guessed he was with Elena. The night was drawing near, so I texted Stefan and asked if he was going to stay at Elena's. He replied and said he was. So cute. I needed to do this without any of them. As the sky became black and the darkness took over, I left the house to go and find Bonnie. I had to get this ring thing. So at vampire speed, I ran to Bonnie's house. I had been looking through Stefan's phone before he had left this morning, and to my advantage, her address was attached to her contact. How good. When I arrived at her house, I knocked on the front door as I had to be invited in to be able to go inside. A young girl, who looked like what Bonnie's contact picture looked like on Stefan's phone, answered the door.

"Hi there, I'm sorry to disturb you at this time of night, but I am looking for Bonnie Bennett?" I asked. Politeness is always the way to get something you want.

"That's me." She replied.  
"My name is Damon Salvatore. What a pleasure it is to meet you Ms Bennett." I introduced myself. She smiled.

"Well, Mr Salvatore, what is it I can do for you?" She asked. Now time for compulsion.

"You are going to do as I say. You are not going to scream or cry or try and get help. You will do as I say." My eyes dilated as I compelled her.

"I will do what you say. I will not scream or cry or try and get help." She repeated.

"Good. Now you will go and get a ring that will allow me to walk in the sunlight." I compelled her.

"I will go and find a ring with the Lapis Lazuli in it that will allow you to walk in the sunlight." She replied. I dropped the compulsion and she just stood there. After a moment, she turned around, walked into her house and invited me in. I walked into her house freely. She took me up the stairs and into a bedroom. I'm guessing it was hers as there were a few pictures of her and Elena. She walked over to her bedside table and passed me a ring with a blue stone. I slipped it onto my finger and looked at it on my hand. It was a square ring. It was rather tacky but it was going to allow me to walk in the daylight whenever I wanted. I tried to walk away, but Bonnie grabbed my arm.

Bonnie's POV

Damon tried to compel me, but it didn't work. Elena had given me a bracelet that I always kept in my pocket with vervain in it. This would stop the vampires compelling me. I had to do what he said, but I remembered I had a ring upstairs with the stone in it, but wasn't enchanted. This wouldn't allow Damon to walk in the sun. I wasn't sure what he would do when he realised that I had given him a fake ring, but I needed time. I need to get Elena.

As Damon tried to walk away, I grabbed his arm. I don't know why, I just did.

"Yes?" He asked as he turned back around from walking away.

"I- I don't know." I replied honestly.

"Ok? Oh well. Thanks for this." He said as he walked away and left the house. I needed to text Elena. I sent to her:

'Hey Elena its Bonnie. Damon came round looking for a daylight ring. I don't know how he found out I was a witch, but he knew to come here. I don't know how. Please come and help me, I didn't give him a real one, but he will kill me when he finds out. HELP.'

Send. Hopefully she would reply soon.

Elena's POV

After my and Stefan's shower together, we laid on the sofa downstairs and watched a movie. I heard my phone ring even though I was downstairs. Vampire hearing was great. I ran upstairs, grabbed my phone and came back down again at vampire speed. Stefan just looked startled. I just chuckled and Stefan went back to watching the film. As I read the text, my smile was lost and I was starting to panic. It was from Bonnie. It read:

'Hey Elena its Bonnie. Damon came round looking for a daylight ring. I don't know how he found out I was a witch, but he knew to come here. I don't know how. Please come and help me, I didn't give him a real one, but he will kill me when he finds out. HELP.'

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked curiously.

"It's Bonnie and Damon. Damon knows about Bonnie."

"What? How?"

"I have no Idea!"

"What do we do?"

"Go and get her. She gave him a fake daylight ring. He will kill her when he finds out."

With that, we left my house and drove to Bonnie's house as fast as we could.

***AN***** What will Damon do to Bonnie when he finds out? Will Bonnie be ok? Will Elena and Stefan help Bonnie? Will Stefan and Elena's relationship last? All answered soon!**

**Sorry for the late update, I had writers block. I hope this chapter was good, and I hope you enjoyed the hint of fluffiness! **

**Please, Please, Please review! I love them and I really need some more encouragement and ideas! Any ideas would be great! Thanks for everyone who has read this story, followed and favourited this story and me! **

**Again, PLEASE REVIEW! *Begs***

**Becca x**


	13. Chapter 13

***AN*** I'm so sorry I haven't updated in AGES! I have been having a lot of problems and haven't been able to update! But I hope you like this chapter, hopefully it will be a bit longer, and might be good. Please review as last time I didn't get any, but I would like to thank the 2973 people who have viewed this story!

BTW, I know before there was the whole 'Klaus is back' thing, and then he helped Elena, but that will be coming back, because even though Damon is after Bonnie, Klaus is too, he is just in the background, watching everyone. Don't think that I forgot! Hopefully, the Klaus story will be coming back in this or the next chapter.

Also, if you don't like character deaths, then don't read this chapter; it will be in the recap in the next chapter.

Oh, and…. Like I always say, please follow and review!

Recap:

As I read the text, my smile was lost and I was starting to panic. It was from Bonnie. It read:

'Hey Elena its Bonnie. Damon came round looking for a daylight ring. I don't know how he found out I was a witch, but he knew to come here. I don't know how. Please come and help me, I didn't give him a real one, but he will kill me when he finds out. HELP.'

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked curiously.

"It's Bonnie and Damon. Damon knows about Bonnie."

"What? How?"

"I have no Idea!"

"What do we do?"

"Go and get her. She gave him a fake daylight ring. He will kill her when he finds out."

With that, we left my house and drove to Bonnie's house as fast as we could.

**Chapter 13**

Elena's POV

When we reached Bonnie's house, there was no sound at all coming from the house. It was very frightening. Stefan and I crept up the porch stairs as silently as we could, and opened the door slowly. Nothing. I ran up the stairs at vampire speed, to find Bonnie locked in her room. The sun was starting to come up, and we knew we didn't have much time. I knocked on the door and whispered her name, hoping she would hear. She came to the door, obviously recognising my voice. Stefan came up behind me. Bonnie opened the door warily, but when she realised who it was, a sudden flurry of relief covered her face. Stefan sighed in relief, but knew we had to go. He motioned to both of us that we needed to leave. We followed him down the stairs but I was getting insanely worried. I didn't know if I could carry both Stefan and Bonnie all the way back to my house, but I thought it would be worth a try. I grabbed Stefan and Bonnie around the waist, and ran. We were back at my home within around 5 minutes, which was much quicker than taking the car. Also, my car will distract Damon, so we will have a little more time. When we stopped outside my front door, I was breathless.

"Thanks." Bonnie and Stefan said in unison.

I was still panting, trying to catch my breath. Stefan took my keys out of my pocket and opened the door. We would be safe here, as Damon hadn't been invited in. Even though I lived here, I didn't own it. Jenna did, and she had to invite him in for Damon to be able to enter. All three of use entered the house and scurried up the stairs. We reached the inside of my bedroom, and I turned around and locked the door. Bonnie flopped onto my bed, leaving Stefan and I standing up. It was rather awkward.

"So, Bonnie. What actually happened?" Stefan asked, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Well. Long story short, he came here, 'compelled' me to let him in and then 'compelled' me to give him the ring." She explained.

"Why the sarcastic 'compelled'?" Stefan asked.

"Elena gave me a vervain bracelet so I could never be compelled by a vampire. Vampires are… allergic to vervain. I had to pretend I was being compelled, so I had to let him in, and I had to give him a ring. But I could give him a fake one, so I did"

Stefan's look of confusion was lost. He understood.

"So how long ago did Damon leave?" I asked.

"About half an hour ago." She replied.

"Ok. He is probably in the woods somewhere. Waiting for the sun to come up. What are we going to do? He is going to kill Bonnie when he starts to burn." Stefan asked.

"I don't know yet. Let me think." I replied. Bonnie was trembling with fear. Nice one Stefan.

It was nearly 4am. The sun would be coming up soon. I wonder what Bonnie had been doing up so late anyway. Stefan and I had only slept for like an hour, and we were still exhausted from the sex earlier on this morning. We woke around 3am, then Bonnie texted about 5 minutes after that. I was very curious.

I came out of my thoughts to ask her.

"Bonnie?" I called.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"What were you doing at 3am in the morning?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh. I was just reading. I couldn't sleep." She answered wearily.

"Oh right." I replied. I let it go after that.

Damon's POV

Finally. A way to let me walk freely in the sun. I was starting to believe that there would never be a way, but now there is. For nearly 3 years I have been stuck inside during the day. I am absolutely ecstatic. I can't believe it. I wonder what Stefan will say. Hold on. This is how Elena walks in the sun. She knew all along, and she didn't tell me? A fellow vampire? What a bitch. But anyway, I can't wait to feel the warm rays of the sun shining on my skin. There is one thing I am wondering about. It's actually kind of scaring me. I mean, I don't see Elena during the day to know, but do I sparkle like a stupid prat? Like in _Twilight_? No way. Well I bloody well hope not. I still can't wait. Only a few more hours…

Think of all the things I will be able to do when I can walk in the sunlight! I can go to bars during the day like I used to with Lexi. I can drink from people in the alleys during the day; I can do what I like. I can drive! I can travel the States again, instead of staying in crappy old Mystic Falls for an eternity.

As I thought about these thinks, I sat down against a tree in the woods near my house as I waited for the sun to rise.

It got to 5am and I suddenly the sun started to rise. This was it. The time has come for me and the sun to meet. The sun comes up over the horizon…

"AARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream at the top of my voice as I sprint at vampire speed back to the Boarding house. Luckily I am only a few hundred yards from the house, but when I get into the dark, I look down at my body to see hundreds of little burn on my body and through my clothes. I am going to kill that lying scumbag witch.

Stefan's POV

It was 6am, around an hour after the sun rose. I am feeling sick with worry about Elena and Bonnie. Damon would have realised that the ring doesn't work and will be planning revenge. I am actually scared. Not a lot of things scare me, but this is one of the things that do. Damon on a rampage? I am definitely frightened.

Elena dragged me back to reality when she asked in a worried tone,

"Stefan? What the hell are we going to do?" She gave an extremely frightened look. I shivered.

"I don't know. When he comes to get Bonnie, which he will, we will have to either persuade him to forgive her, or kill him."

Silence.

"Kill him? Your own brother?" Bonnie asked surprised at my response.

"Yes. I will have to if it meant him not hurting you or Elena. I couldn't cope if one of you two got hurt." I replied.

If Damon got to Bonnie and hurt her, Elena would never forgive me. If Elena died, Bonnie would never forgive me and I wouldn't be able to cope with Elena not here with me. So if it means I have to kill Damon, I will. I have been practicing recently on how to kill vampires. I was training to have a bit of a chance against a vampire, should I need to kill one.

"Stefan?" Elena said.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"I… I just realised…wouldn't this, if you kill Damon, we will find out if you are a hunter…?" Her voice trailed off at the end of her question.

I leaned against the wall and thought. If I kill Damon, this will show if I am a hunter. But what if I am? I will try and kill Elena? Or become a vampire? This situation just got harder to deal with.

**Later that day…**

All day, all 3 of us haven't spoken much all day. It has been silent for most of it. The only time someone made a noise was when Elena asked if anyone wanted food or drink and Bonnie and I replied. It was deafening. I have been thinking all day of a plan to keep everyone safe. When Damon turns up here, he can't get in because he hasn't been invited in. I'll try and talk to him, but if that doesn't work, I'll let him it, then get Elena to distract him, and then I'll shove a stake through his heart. I know, this all sounds crazy that I would kill my own brother just like that. But I can't have him hurting Elena or Bonnie. Or anyone. He is a danger to everyone, so he needs to be stopped. His anger is so hard for him to control, and when he gets raged, no one can control him. He goes absolutely fucking mental. I have seen it. I have battle scars, all over my back to prove what his anger is like. No one, I mean NO ONE wants to see angry Damon.

The sun had set and Elena was pacing back and forth across the room. I had told both Bonnie and Elena my plan and they both thought I was nuts. To be honest, I am. All of us are terrified. Elena, who is still frantically pacing the floor while biting her nails, is trying to conjure up another plan other than me trying to get myself killed.

Just then, all three of us froze. We heard the knock at the door.

"Hello? Anybody home? I know you're in there! I can hear you breathing you sons of bitches! Get your sorry asses down here and face me like a real person!" We all hear Damon shout. The tension in the room heightens. I get up off the floor where I was sitting and slowly move to the door. I motion to Bonnie and Elena to stay quiet and to stand at the top of the staircase, standing ready with a stake in their hand. I have one in the back of my trousers, so Damon can't see it. I go down the stairs and open the front door to see Damon looking very pissed off.

"I don't want to see you. Bonnie! Get your sorry ass down here!" Damon says.

"Oh what a nice way to say hello. Hi Damon. Even if she came to the door, you couldn't attack her. You haven't been invited in." I say to him. I can see the rage in his eyes.

"I screw you. Get Elena here. And Bonnie. I want to speak to them." He ordered me in a menacing tone. I motioned to Elena and Bonnie to come down, but to hide the stakes. The come down the stairs slowly. When they get to the bottom, they stand a good distance away from the door.

"Hello Elena. Bonnie." He said, nodding his head at them.

"What do you want Damon?" Elena asked. You could hear the terror in her voice.

"You all know what I bloody want! Why did you give me a fake ring? I almost fried! Also, I compelled you Bonnie! How on earth did you resist me?" Damon screamed at us, with a sly smirk on his face.

"I have a vervain bracelet! And I gave you a fake ring because of this! Your temper! If one person pisses you off, you won't think twice about killing them! It's bad enough at night, but during the day? I was not going to let that happen!" Bonnie screamed at him, trying to sound confident, but we all knew how frightened she was.

"Ha! Well I'm sorry Bonnie, but I am going to walk in the sunlight again. Even if it means torturing you to make you do the crappy voodoo witchy spell." He replied with a bone-chilling smile on his face. I shivered.

"Good luck! I haven't invited you in!" Elena retorted to Damon's statement.

"Now you haven't. But you will." He replies.

"Look Damon. Bonnie is right. None of us are going to let you in here or give you a proper ring. So what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Well. How about this. You will shove the stake that you have behind your back through Elena's chest unless she lets me in." He compelled me.

"I will stake Elena unless she lets you in." I replied, both of our eyes diluting. I turned around to face Elena. I walked over to her.

"Let him in, or I will stake you." I told her.

"Stefan… Fight it… Say no to killing me." She replied.

"I can't. Let him in, or I kill you." I reply.

She turns to face Damon and says "Come in."

"Thank you, Elena and Stefan. Now, Bonnie. Me and you need a 'talk'" Damon said.

"No. I have nothing to say to you." Bonnie replied.

Damon smirked then started to walk over to Bonnie. When he reached her, he stood in front of her. He was just about to take wrap his hands around Bonnie's neck when I came up behind him and shoved the stake I had ready into his back. He squealed in pain. The veins on his face popped up, his face turned grey and lifeless. He fell to the floor and landed on his back, shoving the stake right through his body, out to the other side. Damon is dead.

Elena's POV

I let a sigh of relief come out of my mouth when I saw Damon dead on the floor. I was so relieved. I don't know how Stefan must be feeling right now; he just killed his own brother. But I am so relieved. Bonnie sighed too, and relaxed. Stefan just stood there, frozen. He looked very pale. Like he was very ill.

"Stefan? Stefan? Are you ok?" I ask. No response. I walk over to him and hug him and he finally moves. He feels cold and I can hear his heart beating furiously. He wraps his arms around me. I suddenly feel safe again.

It was silent for a few moments. Until Bonnie spoke.

"Uhh… Elena?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at Stefan."

I stepped back to where Bonnie stood. I gasped.

"What is it?" Stefan asks. He looks down and sees it. He looks even worse than he did before.

"What is that?" Both me and Stefan asked Bonnie in unison.

"It's… It's the hunters mark."

***AN*** So… Want to kill me? Want to shove a stake through my heart? Well, someone had to die, and Damon was being an ass. So… Stefan is a hunter! I'm sorry that I lost that for a while, but I had it all planned. Also, Klaus will DEFINITELY be coming back in the next chapter. Also, there will be some more M-rated stuff soon!

Please, please, please review! I need some more inspiration! I love all of your reviews! Also, thanks to everyone who has read it! Over 3,000 now! YAY!

Thanks again!

~Becca~

xxx


	14. Chapter 14

***AN*** Thank you to everyone is reading this! I am loving this story at the moment! I hope you do too! Please remember to follow, favourite and review the story please!

Anyway, on with that chapter!

Recap: 

"Stefan? Stefan? Are you ok?" I ask. No response. I walk over to him and hug him and he finally moves. He feels cold and I can hear his heart beating furiously. He wraps his arms around me. I suddenly feel safe again.

It was silent for a few moments. Until Bonnie spoke.

"Uhh… Elena?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at Stefan."

I stepped back to where Bonnie stood. I gasped.

"What is it?" Stefan asks. He looks down and sees it. He looks even worse than he did before.

"What is that?" Both me and Stefan asked Bonnie in unison.

"It's… It's the hunters mark."

**Chapter 14**

Bonnie's POV

"What?" Elena asked.

"It's the hunters mark. Stefan is a hunter." I replied. Stefan stood in one place, frozen in shock. Elena gasped as Stefan knelt down to Damon's dishevelled and cold body and yanked the stake out of his chest. Elena ran away from the room at vampire speed- I couldn't even see her move. I just felt a breeze go past me.

"Stefan! No!" I scream at him as he turns to go to the door. I run up to him and grabbed his arm. Just then, he growled and threw me across the room. I screamed in pain when I landed on the coffee table in the middle of the room. God, my back hurt. I tried to get up but it hurt too much. I yelped in pain. Stefan heard me yelp just before he walked out of the room. He turned around with realization all over his face. He had come out of the 'trance' of wanting to kill Elena. He ran up to me as fast as he could.

"Oh my God. Bonnie, I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing. I'll call 911." He said. After that I passed out. The pain had gotten unbearable.

I woke up a few hours later in the hospital. The pain in my back was gone, but I had a drip in my arm. Morphine is my guess. I looked around the room to find Elena sitting in the room next to the bed.

"Heey. You're awake! How are you feeling?" Elena asked.

"Um… I feel… I feel ok. A bit confused though. What happened?" I asked. I couldn't remember what had happened.

"Well, you and Stefan were arguing and you tripped over something and landed on your back on the coffee table." She said, with a glow in her eyes. I didn't think she was telling the truth, but I'll ask later.

"Ah ok." I replied.

I am pretty sure I heard her sigh after that, but I wasn't completely sure.

*AN* I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! I have had writers block and I am in the middle of my exams at the moment so I don't have much time to write. The updates should be at least once a month if not twice a month up until July when my exams are over.

So what do you think? Elena is lying to Bonnie? Stefan is a hunter! Is he going to fight the urge or killing Elena or will he succumb to the need to kill her? All will be revealed soon!

Becca x


	15. Chapter 15

*AN* Sorry for the short update last time… hopefully this one will be longer!

Just saying, I know Bonnie saw the hunters tattoo in a few chapters ago. This is an A/U so the hunters mark is seen by everyone. Sorry if this confused anyone.

Enjoy!

**Recap:**

Well, you and Stefan were arguing and you tripped over something and landed on your back on the coffee table." She said, with a glow in her eyes. I didn't think she was telling the truth, but I'll ask later.

"Ah ok." I replied.

I am pretty sure I heard her sigh after that, but I wasn't completely sure.

**Chapter 15**

**Elena's POV**

Okay, I told a white lie to Bonnie. Yeah, she and Stefan did have an argument, but she didn't trip, Stefan pushed her. I can't stay here, unless Stefan is locked away so he doesn't kill me or hurt anyone else. I will tell her eventually, just not now. She has too much to worry about without having the worry of me on her hands. She needs to heal.

I left Bonnie at the hospital so she could rest. When I got into the outside world, I suddenly felt ill. I felt almost sick. I was sick with worry. It was all about Stefan. I was worried he was going to come out of nowhere and kill me, find Bonnie and hurt her even more, or if he would just calm down. I needed to find a way to get him to stop. And I know just who to talk to.

**Klaus' POV**

I had been coasting on the outskirts of Mystic Falls for a few months, watching the Bennett witch. She was so… there are no words to describe her. She is amazing. That night that I threw her off the bridge was an accident. I was trying to get her to stop so I could introduce myself, not to drive her off the bridge and nearly kill her. I was trying to be subtle. But now little old Elena knows that I'm close by, she is getting very protective of her. If only I could convince Elena that I didn't want to hurt Bonnie. She would never-

I get pulled out of my thoughts by my vampire senses picking up. I was in a house in the middle of a forest, completely in the middle of nowhere. I could hear a young girl's voice. She knew I was there. She was calling my name.

"Klaus? Klaus!? I know you're around here somewhere! Get your sorry ass out here you son of a bitch!" she called. I had an idea who it was.

I sped out of my house as fast as I could as I followed the sound of the young girl's voice. I found her and stood behind her.

"Ah if it isn't the little protective Elena Gilbert. I thought I might be seeing you soon." I said in my softest British tone.

"Cut the crap, Klaus! Why the hell did you try and kill Bonnie!? She doesn't even know you, yet you try and kill her! What is wrong with you?" Elena yelled at me.

"Alright love calm down." I replied. She just glared.

"One, it was an accident. I wasn't trying to kill her. Two, what do you want?" I ask.

"I'll tell you why I'm here in a minute. If you didn't mean to kill her, what were you trying to do, teach her to swim?!" She shot back at me.

"No! I…" I started to blush.

"Come on Klaus! Tell me." She taunted.

"I have been creeping around here for a few months now and I couldn't keep my mind off of one person. She looked so much like her ancestor. If you hadn't realised, Elena, I have feelings too. I used to be in love with one of the Bennett witches hundreds of years ago and when she was killed, I have never been the same since. She was amazing, radiant, beautiful, everything that I could ever imagine. And from watching this generation of the Bennett witch, she has brought back my humanity. Not all of it, but the feelings I had for her hundreds of years ago have come rushing back." I explained. Elena just stood there taking it all in. I was just about the talk again when she started to talk.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me that you are in love with Bonnie? But you… you hate everyone! You have always tried to bring harm to anyone who got in your way!" She shouted at me, completely baffled by what I had told her.

"I am not all evil." I told her.

"Anyway, enough about me. What do you want?" I asked her.

"Oh, right. Well, funnily enough it's about your lover Bonnie, and my lover Stefan. It has turned out that Stefan is a hunter. Last night, he killed his brother Damon who was a vampire and the hunters mark started to grow on his arm. He tried to kill me so Bonnie tried to stop him, but he was too strong and he threw her across the room. She is in hospital now but only with minor injuries. She will be fi-"

"That son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill him! How dare he try to hurt Bonnie? I swear to God he is a dead man!" I scream.

"NO! Klaus calm down! Bonnie is fine! She will be out in a few days! I came here to get help from you! I don't know how to stop Stefan without him turning into a vampire! Please help me Klaus! I'm begging you!" She shouted in my face.

I started pacing back and forth trying to find a way around this. I wasn't doing this for Elena, but for Bonnie. I was thinking so hard. I couldn't think of a way around this.

"There isn't another way around this. It will be almost impossible for us to kill Stefan with vampire blood in his system. Ask Bonnie when she comes out of hospital, she might know a spell to trick him into loving you as you are again, but I make no promises." I tell her.

She sighs. "I don't have any idea. Maybe, if Bonnie can't find a spell, maybe I could trick him into drinking vampire blood, but it would be hard to do. Not just technically, but for me. I don't want him to enter this life as an immortal being with the regrets and guilt that we vampires face." She says.

"I know, Elena. It's horrible." I tell her. We stand there in silence for a few moments.

"Thanks for the help." Elena says, seeming disappointed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help more." I say to her. I genuinely mean it. I don't like this side of me. I don't usually act like this.

"It's okay." She tells me.

She turns to go away when stop her.

"Elena?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you tell Bonnie about me? I mean, I want to introduce myself, but if you talk to her first about me, it might start a conversation. I'm not good at the whole 'flirting' thing." I ask her.

"Sure thing, Klaus. See you around." She says, and then she is gone in the blink of an eye.

Well that was successful, I think to myself.

*AN* I know this chapter was short, but we got Klaus back! And we found out the truth behind Bonnie being driven off the bridge!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, please, please review and follow!

Thanks!

Becca x


	16. Chapter 16

***AN*** How are you all liking the story? I know, it's rather confusing at the moment… actually, I am rather confused myself and I am unsure where to go from here. If anyone has any ideas what so ever, please message me.

Again, hope you're enjoying it so far and please review!

Becca x

**Recap:**

She turns to go away when stop her.

"Elena?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you tell Bonnie about me? I mean, I want to introduce myself, but if you talk to her first about me, it might start a conversation. I'm not good at the whole 'flirting' thing." I ask her.

"Sure thing, Klaus. See you around." She says, and then she is gone in the blink of an eye.

Well that was successful, I think to myself.

**Chapter 16**

Elena's POV

Well. I am absolutely astounded. Klaus never used to have feelings. Did he? When I knew him 1864, he was evil. He ruined my life until I got away from him. Now he wants to get it on with my best friend? Well, I guess on the plus side he might act a bit nicer if he wants me to do something for him. He better be nice, otherwise he will have no Bennett witch to play around with. Literally.

As I left Klaus standing in the middle of the forest, my mind was overwhelmed with a million questions looking for answers and a million thoughts looking for explanations. It felt like my head was going to explode. I sped off at vampire speed to get away from Klaus as quickly as possible. As soon as I got back to the main road, I decided to go to the hospital to check on Bonnie. I had been to see her earlier on today, but I like to make doubly sure she is okay. Also, I want to tell her everything I had just learnt from Klaus. I couldn't tell Stefan- he'd try and kill me again and Damon is dead. So Bonnie it is. She was going to find out as soon as she came out anyway. I just hope she is okay.

Bonnie's POV

I had slept all day in the hospital. I was exhausted. All day my mother had been crowding me with too much attention. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my mother, but sometimes, she smothers me. I hate it.

I finally convinced her to go home because she looked just as exhausted as I felt. So I was left all alone for hours. The nurses came in here every so often, but no one really to talk to.

I was just about to drift off into another sleep when I heard the door open slowly. My head shot up to look at the door. Elena was standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey, how're you doing?" She asked, walking over to me.

"I'm doing fine, just tired." I replied. I didn't want her to leave, because she would if I told her I was exhausted.

"Oh. Do you want me to leave you to sleep?" She asked.

"No it's fine. I want some company. Besides, I have been sleeping all day." I replied with a chuckle and genuine smile on my face.

"Okay." She replied. I adjusted my position on the bed so I was sitting up as Elena grabbed a chair and placed it in front of the bed. She took a seat and sighed. I frowned as she looked up at me.

After a few moments of silence, Elena spoke.

"Bonnie, I have a few things to talk to you. How much do you remember from the night that Stefan and you had an… 'Argument'?" She asked me.

"Just that Stefan, you and I were all at the Salvatore boarding house and you and Stefan were talking about something. I can't remember anything else. Oh wait! Damon was there as well wasn't he?" I replied.

"Yes we were all at the boarding house and yes Damon was there. But what I told you was wrong." Elena told me.

"What do you mean what you told me was wrong? Stefan and I didn't have an argument? What actually happened Elena Gilbert? Tell me the truth." I was getting angry at her for lying to me.

"Okay, okay. Well, you remember a few months ago we were talking about Stefan maybe being a hunter?"

"Hmm" I answered in response.

"Well, that night, he killed Damon. Damon pissed him off so much that he staked him. Both you and I were shocked and scared. Then, the hunters mark started to grow on his arm. We all saw it. Then, when we had finally moved from our original places, Stefan tried to lunge for me and kill me too. I ran off as fast as I could. I waited a few hundred yards outside the house so I could still hear what was going on. You tried to stop him by grabbing his arm and screaming his name, but he threw you across the room and onto the table. Just before he left the room, you yelped in pain and Stefan stopping his urges to kill me and helped you." She explained.

I just sat in silence, processing all of the information that was just given to me.

"This was all over the daylight ring? I remember now. Damon was going to hurt me because I gave him a fake ring, so Stefan killed him." I said, the memories flowing back into the front of my mind. I remembered the pain I felt when I landed on the table, how Damon looked when Stefan had killed him. I was getting very overwhelmed by all of this. I started to cry. Elena stood up and came over to me and I hugged her and wept onto her shoulder. We stayed like that for a good few minutes. I needed to let it all go.

My sobs started to die down and I was just sniffling. Elena moved to get me a tissue. She handed it to me and I gave her a thankful look. She smiled.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I don't even know why I am crying." I say, with an unsure laugh in the middle.

"It's okay; you're allowed to be upset. It's all very overwhelming. But don't worry, I will sort this out. I will get help for Stefan and he won't hurt me or you again." Elena said with a reassuring smile. I smiled back, but I was completely unsure of what she was going to do.

"Anyway, I need to go now. I have a few errands to run for Jenna. I'll come back tomorrow." Elena says to me.

"Okay, see you then Elena." I reply as I give her a hug.

She turns to walk away and gets to the door before stopping. She turns around.

"Oh, Bonnie. I told someone I'd give you this. Just look at it and I'll explain it another time." I looked confused as she handed me a picture of a tall, fair-haired man. He was rather handsome. She turned around and walked out of the door.

"Wait, who is this?" I say but she was already gone. Damn. Oh well, I'll talk to her tomorrow about it. Now, I just want to sleep.

I put the picture down on the bedside table and laid there as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

Klaus' POV

All I have been thinking about is the Bennett witch. Well, I suppose I am actually going to have to use her first name, not 'The Bennett Witch'. Bonnie. What a beautiful name. It rolls off of the tip of the tongue. Bonnie. I decided to go to the hospital where she was staying. It was the middle of the night so she should be asleep and there shouldn't be many nurses around to kick me out. I left my house and headed to the hospital. When I got there, there was a bratty nurse sitting in the reception. I tried to walk past her but she wouldn't let me.

"Excuse me, sir. You cannot go into the wards at this time. Visiting hours start at 8am and finish at 8pm. It's almost 4am. You can't enter." The nurse tells me. I walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders so she couldn't move and made her stare into my eyes.

"You will let me through with no questions asked and you will forget I ever came past here." I compelled her.

"I will let you through with no questions asked." She replied, repeating what I had said. I left her at vampire speed and went to find Bonnie.

I was walking around the wards for about 5 minutes until I saw a light turn on. I hid behind a wall and peeked around it to see what was going on. I saw a short, dark haired girl coming out of her room and going into the bathroom. I stood and waited at the wall until the bathroom door opened again and the girl came back out and entered her room. I was curious about this because I was very sure it was Bonnie who had woken up and gone to the bathroom. I silently crept over to the window of the room the girl was in. The room's light was still on but the blinds were drawn. So I decided to look through the gaps in between each blind. I could just about make out a face. Bonnie's face. I sighed when I saw it was her.

Suddenly, she jolted her head to face where I was standing. I saw her coming over to the door and before I could get away she came out of her room and stopped me. Shit.

"Excuse me? Are you looking for someone? Are you even allowed to be here at this time of night?" She asked me.

"Uh yes I am. The nurse at the front of the hospital told me that I could come in. And yes I am looking for someone. I thought she might be in your room, but apparently not. Thanks anyway." I replied. That was one of the fastest things I have ever come up to. I'm sure that if I had a beating heart it would be trying to jump out of my chest.

"Oh okay. Hold on… Do I know you? I recognise you from somewhere… Wait here." She tells me. I stay put. I'm not going to walk away from the only interaction I have had with her since I first saw her. She came back out with a picture in her hand. She motions for me to come closer to her, into the light. I could see that the picture she was holding was a picture of me. Elena had kept her word and given her the picture.

"You're the guy from the picture. My friend Elena gave me this picture of you. It' a rather old picture, but you look the same as you do now… You're a vampire?" She asks. I motion for her to go into her room and she complies. I follow her inside and shut the door.

"I guess Elena hasn't told you about me then?" I ask her.

"No, all she did was give me this picture. Who the hell are you?" She asks. She seems so confused.

"My name is Klaus. I knew Elena when she first turned in 1864." I tell her. She cringes at my name. She knows it was me who drove her off of Wickery Bridge.

"You nearly killed me!" She shouts at me. She tried to get up from her bed, but I move over to her and put my hand on her shoulder gently. She stops struggling.

"Yes, I did and I apologise for it. It was an accident. All I wanted you to do was stop so I could talk to you. But instead you steered into the river. I am very sorry for hurting you." I tell her, staring into her eyes. I'm not compelling her, just staring into her deep, beautiful eyes.

"Okay then. If that is true, what on earth did you want to talk to ME about? I'm not at all interesting." She asks me.

"Au contraire Miss Bennett." I say to her.

"Really?"

"Yes. I knew your ancestors. A lot of them, actually. They were witches. They helped me a lot." I tell her. Her heart is racing. She's scared of me.

"And yes, I am a vampire, but you don't need to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you. I'll do the exact opposite- protect you."

She took a deep breath and her heartbeat slowed. She looked very confused now.

"I am going to leave you now, but ask Elena about me tomorrow. She will explain everything. I apologise for intruding. Sweet dreams, my love."

And with that, I left her sitting on her bed.

*AN*

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promise, I have an idea for where this is going. Also, just to warn you, there will be more 'M rated' stuff in the next chapter or the chapter after. I'm not sure yet.

So Bonnie met Klaus! And Elena told Bonnie the truth! How is Bonnie taking all of this? Is she going to feel relieved? Happier? Sadder? All will be revealed soon!

Again, Please review and follow!

Becca x


	17. Chapter 17

*AN* I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and are enjoying the story!

Follow me on twitter for updates: cheekymonkey864

Follow me on Instagram: cheekymonkey864 / vampdiariesloveu

Again, please review! If you have any ideas message me!

Also, this story will be coming to end in about 5 chapters. I think. And then I will be writing a new story! So favourite me for more Vampire Diaries fanfics and also Supernatural fanfics (maybe!)

Becca x

P.S. This chapter is going to be a MEGA long one! +4000 words is what I am aiming for!

**Recap:**

"Au contraire Miss Bennett." I say to her.

"Really?"

"Yes. I knew your ancestors. A lot of them, actually. They were witches. They helped me a lot." I tell her. Her heart is racing. She's scared of me.

"And yes, I am a vampire, but you don't need to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you. I'll do the exact opposite- protect you."

She took a deep breath and her heartbeat slowed. She looked very confused now.

"I am going to leave you now, but ask Elena about me tomorrow. She will explain everything. I apologize for intruding. Sweet dreams, my love."

And with that, I left her sitting on her bed.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Bonnie's POV

After Klaus left me, I just sat on the edge of my bed. I was really confused. He tells me he wants to talk to me instead of killing me? He also tells me he's a vampire? And he tells me he knew my ancestors? What a great way to chat a girl up. He scared me to be honest. Elena told me things about him and how evil he used to be. She said he didn't have emotions; that he turned his humanity off. But he seemed to have emotions today. I should get to know him.

After what seemed like hours but was only actually half an hour of just sitting at the edge of my bed thinking, I finally climbed back into my bed and laid there. I tried to go to sleep, but all I could think about was him. He certainly was handsome. I finally drifted off to sleep and dreamt about him.

* * *

_"Bonnie! Bonnie please be okay!" He shouted at me. I couldn't move at all. I could hear him, but I couldn't see him or move. I heard all of the commotion going on around me. People screaming, ambulance and police sirens everywhere. There was so much noise. I felt Klaus hold me in his arms, cradle me and hold me close to his chest. _

_"I need to get you away from here" Klaus said, only loud enough so I could hear. He said it so close to my ear, I felt his breath against my ear. Then I felt the wind against my body as Klaus moved at vampire speed away from the scene. _

_"We are here. My mansion." He told me. He carried me inside and put me on a soft surface. Maybe a bed or a sofa. I heard him bite into his wrist and the blood dripping onto the floor. He pressed him wrist against my lips as he opened up my mouth. I felt the warm fluid running into my mouth and down into my throat. It tasted coppery, but it was a nice taste. After about 5 seconds after the blood first entered my mouth, I suddenly felt alive again and I could move again. I grabbed the other side of his wrist and pushed it further into my mouth as I drank and drank from his wrist. _

_After about 2 minutes, he pulled his wrist away from my face. _

_"What happened?" I ask him. He looks at me longingly. _

_"We were at a baseball game and you got up to go and get us some food and this stupid idiot tripped and pushed you and a few others down the staircase and you broke your neck. There was another one who broke his neck too but he didn't survive. The others just had broken bones." He tells me. _

_"Thank you for saving me, Klaus." I tell him. He smiles at me and stares into my eyes. _

_He knelt down on the floor in front of the sofa he had laid me on._

_"Anything to keep you safe, my love." He replies. _

_I lean over to him, cradle his face and pull his lips onto mine. He deepens the kiss by opening his mouth and allowing me access. I abide and use my tongue to search every inch of his mouth. _

* * *

I woke up and jolted myself upright so I was sitting up. Elena was sitting in the chair reading a book beside my bed. She jumped at my sudden movements.

"Bonnie? What's up?" She asks worriedly.

"Nothing. Just had a weird dream. That's all." I replied. She nodded and sat back down in her chair. She placed her book down on the bedside table.

"What is the time?" I ask her.

"11am. Quite late for you Bonnie!" Elena says jokingly. I chuckle in reply.

"So, are you going to explain to me about this picture?" I ask her. She looks confused, so I show her the picture she gave me.

"Oh, yeah... His name is Klaus. He is going to help me with Stefan, but only if I help him in return. He… He wanted me to give you this picture and tell you a bit about him." She told me. I felt very confused. Why did he want me to know about him? Why the picture? My brain hurt because it was full of so many thoughts and unanswered questions.

"Okay, but why does he want to know about me?" I ask her.

"I'll explain later. But first, let me tell you about Klaus." Elena says, with a huge beaming smile across her face. She was very excited to talk to me about this. I had no idea where this was going. Luckily it was weekend- we were going to be here for a long time.

We sat for hours in the hospital talking about Klaus. Elena explained about how he didn't mean to throw me off the bridge, and how he just wanted to talk to me and that it was just an accident and that he had developed these… feelings for me. I told her about the dream too.

"Oh, Bonnie! I didn't think you had it in you to think like that!" She said in reply to my dream. I punched her arm playfully.

When she told me that he had some sort of attraction towards me, I froze in shock. Klaus was an original vampire who had done terrible things, and also, at the same time was a werewolf. He is so… extraordinary. Yet, there is something that draws me towards him. I like the idea of having a bit of danger in my life. He is tall, slim, has a really good structure to his face and looks amazing. His hair is fair and short, and he wears this necklace that is just… so sexy on him.

I get pulled out of my wonderful thoughts about Klaus by Elena waving her hand in front of my face.

"Bonnie? Earth to Bonnie! Is anyone in there?" She asks me sarcastically. She joyfully laughs after.

"Yeah, I'm here. I was just… dreaming." I tell her, with a glint in my eye and a huge smile on my face.

"Ah, I'll leave you to it!" She says to me. She gets up and is just about to walk out of the door when I stop her.

"Oh wait, I overheard the doctor saying to the nurse that I have recovered really quickly so I can be discharged today. Can you wait until I get discharged? It shouldn't be too long now." I ask her pleadingly.

"Of course. I'll go and see if you can leave now." She says, turning on her heels and leaving me to my thoughts.

About 10 minutes later, Elena walks back in with a bounce in her step.

"Come on, Bonnie! Get up! It's time to leave!" She shouts to me.

"Okay, okay!" I reply as I jump out of my bed. I pack my bag and pick up my belongings and we leave the hospital arm in arm.

The whole ride home was loud as Elena had her music blaring out at full volume. My mind wondered off to another reality. I couldn't stop thinking about Klaus. He kept running back to the front of my mind. There was just something about him; something, beautiful.

Elena dropped me off at my home and I waved her goodbye before I put my key in the front door and walked inside my home. I turned around to shut the door to find a man standing at my door.

"Hello, love." The man said to me. I recognized the voice from last night.

"Hi Klaus. How are you doing on this fine night?" I ask him.

"I'm wonderful. How about we go and talk upstairs." He says with a bit of cheekiness in his voice.

"Sure." I reply. As I turn to walk away he coughs to get my attention. I turn back around.

"Are you coming?" I ask him.

"You need to invite me in. I am a vampire, remember?" He said sarcastically.

"Of course. Klaus, please come in." I tell him. He smiles with gratitude, and then walks in to my home with ease. I lead him upstairs to my bedroom. As I walked in and he followed close behind, he turned and shut the door silently. I walked over to my bed and gracefully sat down. He followed me and knelt down in front of me.

"I am very happy you have been discharged from the hospital. How are you feeling?" He asked as he stared through my eyes into my soul.

"My back is fine now. I'm surprised that it healed so quickly- it hurt like a bitch yesterday." I replied. I honestly was very confused.

"Ah, you can thank me for that. After I left, I knew I had to get you out of the hospital. It was horrible in there. So after I left, I waited for you to go to sleep, then came back in and put my blood into your system, so you healed." He told me.

"Ah. Thanks." I reply. He must like me.

"Now, Bonnie. I trust you got Elena to explain about me, yes?" He asked.

"Yeah I did. She told me how it was an accident to drive me off the bridge and all you wanted to do was to stop me and talk to me. And how, you have… feelings. For me." I said to him. His eyes glistened and he smiled at me as I said this.

"Yes, Bonnie. If you can believe it, I do have feelings for you. I couldn't stop thinking about you from the moment I first saw you. You imprinted yourself into my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about your face, your eyes, and your body. I just wanted to ravish myself in you. But I wanted to know you first. I didn't want to hurt you or compel you to like me. So, I thought I'd try the whole 'relationship' thing." He says, chuckling at his own statement. I chuckled with him.

"Well, I couldn't stop thinking about you when you left last night. I had a dream about you. You saved my life, then we had a bit of a make out session, then I woke up. It was… delightful." I replied, with a smile on my face.

"Would you like that for real, Miss Bennett?" He asked me, with a cheeky smile. He put his hand on my knee and slid it up my leg slightly. I put my hand on his shoulder as he stood up. He towered over me. He slowly sat on the bed beside me and placed his hand back onto my leg. He turned to face me, with a loving look in his eyes. He placed his other hand onto my neck, and I nuzzled my neck into his hand. He slowly brought my face towards his and I placed my hand on his neck. Finally, our lips brushed slightly. He opened his eyes just as I did, and I looked at him with an expression that I wanted him to continue. He nodded, and then our lips crashed together. It felt like there was a thousand volts of electricity running through me. It was amazing. He kept his lips moving in time with mine as he caressed my neck with his hand. I ran my hand through his short hair. It was so soft.

After about 20 minutes of just kissing, he pulled back. I was slightly hurt, but I let it go.

"What's wrong? I ask him, confused.

"Yes, I'm fine, my dear. It's just, I don't know if I will be able to stop myself from losing myself in you if I don't stop." He explains.

"And how do you know I don't want you to go any further?" I ask him, with a little more cheekiness in my voice than intended. He looked up at me hungrily.

Our kissing had turned me on a bit, and I could tell it had turned him on too. He had a big bulge in his pants.

"Ah, Miss Bennett, I didn't know. But I can carry on, if you want me to." He says. I nod in agreement.

Our lips crashed together again, and I felt the exact same felling of electricity running through me when we kissed again. I would never get used to that feeling.

He moved his hand down to my chest and started to unbutton my shirt. I moaned quietly into his mouth, and then I felt him smile against my face. He finished unbuttoning my shirt and striped my body of it. I decided to slip my hand under his shirt. God did his body feel good. Klaus lifted his shirt over his head, the only time our lips detached. As soon as his shirt fell to the floor, we continued kissing and he started to caress my breasts as he had done with my neck earlier. He moaned loudly into my mouth as I started to undo his pants. We both stood up and he started to work on my pants while his had already dropped to the floor. As mine fell to the floor, he pushed me gently back onto the bed. Then he climbed on top of me, and we continued kissing. Klaus pushed his hand underneath me to undo my bra clasp. He did it with one swish of his hand. I was left in just my lacy underwear as my bra slipped down my arms and fell onto the floor. Klaus wrapped his lips around my nipples. I leaned my head back as I moaned his name. He carried on sucking my nipple while caressing the other breast. He then switched over and was sucking the other breast. I moaned as my eyes closed and my head rolled back. Klaus let go of one of my breasts and carried on sucking the other while he moved his hand down to the top of my underwear. He slowly put his hand underneath and moved them down my legs so they also fell to the floor. I suddenly became aware that I was fully naked, and became slightly shy. I closed my legs and put my arms over my chest. He looked up at me with a pout on his face, and then he smiled deviously. He moved my arms away from my chest and prised open my legs again. I felt really cold and I shivered. He felt me shiver, so he pulled the duvet over us so we were completely covered. Then, he moved his head down from my lips down my neck, then onto my, then my breasts, then my tummy. Then, he slowly slipped his finger inside the lips of my vagina onto my clit. He moved his fingers in circular motions. I again, tipped my head backwards in excitement. He kept moving his finger in the same way and moved his tongue in and out of my center until I finally peaked and orgasmed. I trembled underneath him. He looked up and smiled at the way he could make me feel. He moved back up towards my head and kissed me so I could taste myself. Klaus then finally wanted me to relieve him of the sexual tension he was undergoing.

"Fuck me." I told him. He didn't reply, he just did as he was told. He stood up and pushed his boxers down onto the floor, and then he climbed back on top of me. He put his tip at the opening and moved it around a little bit before slowly sliding into me. I moaned loudly as his big load entered me. He stayed still for a few minutes, getting used to the feel of my tight center. As I got used to his big dick inside of me, he looked up and I nodded to tell him to proceed. He started off slowly, moving up and down, in and out, as I bucked my hips in time with him. We started to speed up and we both screamed each other's names as we pounded into each other. I could feel he was tensing up, so he was just about to peak. I slowed down so I could release at the same time as him. I felt myself tighten my center around his big load as we both came in unison. He slowly stopped and pulled out of me and lied on the bed next to me. I turned over to face him and we just laid there in each other's arms. We didn't sleep at all, we just laid there staring into each other's eyes and kissing every so often. It was epic. He certainly didn't need to use some of his compulsion voodoo to make me feel something for him.

* * *

**Klaus' POV**

It got to around 6 am and Bonnie and fallen asleep in my arms. The sun was starting to rise over the horizon. I got up out of Bonnie's bed slowly so I didn't wake her, pulled my boxers back on and walked over and sat by the window. I took a moment to think about the previous night. I kept replaying over in my mind, trying to understand whether it was a dream or not. I heard Bonnie stir and turn over but I just stayed where I was.

"Klaus?" She asked, sounding weary and sleepy.

"Yes, my love?" I replied.

"Oh, you are still here. Just checking. Come back to bed with me?" She beckoned me to come back into bed. I obeyed. I walked over to the side of the bed I had slept on earlier on and climbed back into the bed. I laid behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She grabbed my hands and interlocked our fingers. It was amazing how our bodies molded into each other. We just fit. It was… perfect. I just laid there and listened to her heartbeat steadily beating and her breathing. She seemed so calm and peaceful. As her heartbeat slowed, I realized Bonnie had fallen back asleep. I just laid there still, and replayed in my head what had happened the night before. I couldn't get over how easy it was for her to fall for me. I usually have to use compulsion to get someone to actually pay any good attention to me, but she did it on her own. She has actual feelings for me, a huge, mean monster. I guess it's the same with what Elena and Stefan used to be. Stefan used to love Elena for who she is, for her personality. Not for her past and for what she is. Well, that was before Stefan switched over to crazy psychotic vampire slayer. But, It's nice to have her like me for who I am.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I had planned today to go to the hospital to visit Bonnie again, but when I got there, she wasn't in her room. And when I asked at the reception, they said she had been discharged. I was shocked, but I just thought she got loads better overnight and persuaded them to let her leave. So when I found out she had gone home, I drove over to her house. It was about a 15 minute drive from the hospital to Bonnie's house. The whole ride there I had my music blaring out and was having a bit of a rave in the car. It was a good way for me to let off some steam and forget about what was going on around me and in my life. When I arrived at her home, I walked up to the door and was about to know when my ultra-sensitive hearing spiked up. I heard Bonnie laughing with someone. I heard two voices, but only one heartbeat, which must mean that Bonnie let a vampire in. I don't know. I knocked on the door, and she asked the mysterious stranger to answer the door while she got dressed. She must be being extremely lazy- it's almost 1pm! I waited patiently to see who was going to answer the door in front of me. The door opened, to reveal Klaus behind it.

"Klaus!" I said, startled by the outcome of my enquiry

"Elena. What, may I ask, are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I'm here to visit my best friend, if you don't mind." I retorted. I barged past him, into Bonnie's hallway.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. I turned around to face him as he shut the front door.

"I bought Bonnie home last night when she got discharged. I was already there, so there was no reason to get anyone else to get her. I stayed with her all night, looking after her." He replied. He blushed a bit when he said he had been with her all night, but I didn't think much of it. I knew what that meant. Wink, Wink.

"Ah okay. I'll go up and see her then." I replied. I started to go up the stairs.

"How did you know she was upstairs?" He asked, confused.

"I have ears like a hawk. Or a vampire, I guess." I replied. He chuckled in answer. I just smiled. Klaus followed me up that stairs and into Bonnie's bedroom. Bonnie was sitting on her bead daydreaming. I walked in and went straight over to her.

"Hello? Bonnie?" I said, while clicking my fingers in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, hi Elena!" She replied. She got up and gave me a huge hug. I squeezed her while hugging her.

When I released her from my hold, I turned around to Klaus.

"Actually, Klaus. I'm glad you are here. I need to talk to you. Have you decided if you are going to help me to keep Stefan from driving a stake through my chest or ripping out my heart?" I asked plainly. I really needed his help if I was going to make Stefan normal again.

"Yes I have decided to help you. But you need to get him isolated, like locked away in a chamber or something." He replied.

"Well, if I tell you where to trap him, can you get him and take him there? He can't kill you as easily as he can me. So get him and take him to the Salvatore boarding house. In the cellar, there is a lockable chamber. Lock him in there and strip him of all of his weapons. Also, the quicker you do it, the less I have to worry about him jumping on me. Thanks." I told him. He smiled in response. And with that, he left in a flash. I felt the breeze hit my face as he whizzed past.

* * *

***AN***

So! A Lot happened in this chapter! Klaus is getting it on with Bonnie! And Klaus is going to help Elena with Stefan! Hopefully my target of finishing in about 5 chapters will work! Please favorite/follow me and my story! Thanks for all of the reviews and love! Remember to follow my instagram/twitter accounts(s) and I'll see you soon!

Love,

Becca xox


	18. Chapter 18- Finale

***AN* **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 17! This chapter is the… FINALE!

Again, keep reviewing and following! I will be posting a Supernatural and another TVD Fanfic soon!

Bekah x

* * *

**Recap:**

"Actually, Klaus. I'm glad you are here. I need to talk to you. Have you decided if you are going to help me to keep Stefan from driving a stake through my chest or ripping out my heart?" I asked plainly. I really needed his help if I was going to make Stefan normal again.

"Yes I have decided to help you. But you need to get him isolated, like locked away in a chamber or something." He replied.

"Well, if I tell you where to trap him, can you get him and take him there? He can't kill you as easily as he can me. So get him and take him to the Salvatore boarding house. In the cellar, there is a lockable chamber. Lock him in there and strip him of all of his weapons. Also, the quicker you do it, the less I have to worry about him jumping on me. Thanks." I told him. He smiled in response. And with that, he left in a flash. I felt the breeze hit my face as he whizzed past.

* * *

**Chapter 18- Finale**

Bonnie's POV

The day after….

I had been texting Klaus backwards and forwards all day. Me and him were now official. He is taking me to dinner tonight, in a fancy restaurant. I don't know how to feel about it, ecstatic or scared? Oh well. It will be good fun!

I am at home, trying to decide what to wear tonight. Things are flying all over the place. I final find what I want to wear and try it on. I looked in the mirror and I thought how great I looked. I was glowing. I was so excited! I couldn't wait.

* * *

Elena's POV

The day before….

After Klaus left, I left Bonnie on her own. I guess she needed some alone time and I needed to figure out a plan to get Stefan into the cellar under his house. I didn't know where he was. I didn't know if he had gone home or was wandering the town trying to find more vampires. After I left Bonnie's, I headed over to the Boarding house. I thought the best place to start was there. It took me less than 10 minutes to arrive there. When I did arrive, I turned the engine off and sat still in the car. I could see all of the lights we on in the house, and I could hear very loud music playing. Great, Stefan's home. I slowly got out of my car and shut the door. I walked over to the door and opened it carefully. When the door was wide open, I tried to walk inside. I got shoved backwards. Then it hit me. Stefan is human and Damon is dead. Stefan owns the house. I can't go in without being invited in. Shit. My vampire hearing suddenly picked up as I was pulled out of my worried thoughts. I heard someone rustling in the tree. I turned around to face where the noise was coming from. Suddenly, I was thrown to the floor. I struggled to be freed from the grasp I was in, but the person who had tackled me was so strong. I looked at the face of my attacker, and it was Stefan.

"Stefan! Stefan! Stop! You don't want to do this! You love me! I love you! Stop it! Remember our times together! I am not going to hurt you!" I cried out to him.

"I don't love you! You are a monster! You are going to die!" He screamed in my face. He sat up to raise his arms up to stake me in the chest, and I saw Klaus hiding in the bush. He motioned for me to feed him my blood. At vampire speed, I bit into my wrist and shoved it against his mouth. He struggled but the blood poured into his mouth. While I fed him, I took his ring off of his finger. Then Klaus snuck up behind him and snapped his neck. He stopped drinking and struggling. Then his broken body crumpled to the hard floor. I sat there and stared at him. I couldn't believe I just forced him into a life he didn't want. I kneeled next to his delicate body and wept before him. I felt so devastated and guilty that I had done this to him.

I got up and carried Stefan's fragile body back into the house and laid him on to the couch. I, again, knelt down and looked at him. He looked so peaceful. Hundreds of thought were running through my head. I was wondering what he would do when he woke up. Would he run? Hide? Stay with me? Hate me? I had no idea. But I just hope that he stays with me… I love him. I didn't ever want him to become a vampire. I didn't want to force him into a life he didn't want. He thinks we are bloodsucking monsters, which is true, but you can control it. I didn't want to see him die slowly though. If, when he woke up, chose not to drink human blood, he would slowly waste away. I couldn't bear to watch that. I don't know what I'd do without him. I have survived over 160 years and never had any problem with being alone. But, now that I have met him and gotten to know him, I can't even begin to comprehend my endless life without him. He makes me feel better about myself, makes me feel like me and him are the only two people in the world and that no one can break our bond.

I stayed with Stefan for hours, not knowing how long it would take for him to wake up. It was getting closer and closer to sunrise. I had texted Bonnie and asked her to make a daylight ring, just in case he did choose to complete the transition, which I was pretty certain he wasn't going to do.

It was close to 6.30 am and I was just about to fall asleep on Stefan's chest, when he suddenly jerked up and gasped for air.

"Aaaahhhhh!" I screamed. He made me jump.

He stayed sitting up as he turned his body round so he was sitting on the edge of the couch.

"What. The. Fuck. Happened?" he asked. He sounded really angry.

"Well…" I begin to say.

"Elena? Last thing I remember was I was about to kill you! Yet your still here? What happened?" He demanded. I looked over at him, not wanting you answer his question.

"Elena! Answer me!" He growled at me.

"You're in transition." I blurted out at the sound of his raging and bellowing voice. There was no point in lying now.

"I'm in what?" He asked, looking confused.

"Transition. You're becoming a vampire. If you don't feed in the next 24 hours, you will die. You will feel extreme hunger and thirst, which will not be supressed by eating or drinking normal things. You will experience something that will feel like a hangover, but you are actually changing. You might experience sensitivity to light. Your emotions are heightened too. I am here to help you through this, whatever you choose." I told him. I felt like I was one of those people on those DVD's telling someone some crap information. All of this information was overwhelming him.

"What? A vampire? How? Why? Why did you do this to me? I don't want to be a vampire! I never did!" He screamed. Tears were streaming down his face.

"You were trying to kill me! What else was I meant to do?! You were never going to stop trying to kill me and other vampires! Even if I had tried to get you help you wouldn't have stopped." I told him. Tears were now falling from my eyes.

"I can't believe this. I don't want to drink blood! Let alone human blood!" He cried out.

"I know. It's horrible. You don't have to. But whatever you chose, I'll be here beside you, to help you through it." I told him.

"No!" He screamed at me.

"You won't help me through it. I don't want you to. You have forced me into a life I never wanted. I wanted to live life normally! Have a family and grow old! But now it's either live an eternal life and never age and never have children, or die!? I don't want this! I hate it! I don't want you to be anywhere near me. I'll deal with this alone." He exclaimed.

I got up and left in an instant, leaving Stefan on his own.

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I'm turning into a vampire? A bloodsucking, life-taking, sick monster? How could I be? I never thought they existed! Yet, in the last 6 months I have fallen in love with one and in the middle of the transition into one. It was so overwhelming. I wanted to cry, yet at the same time, I wanted to scream and shout and break things. I don't know what to do. I don't want to die. I wanted to live my life to the full. But now I can't. It's either live as a vampire or die.

I got up from the couch and walked up the staircase to my bedroom. When I got in there, I climbed out of the window and climbed onto the roof of the house. It's my favourite place to think. The sun was shining, which gave me a massive headache, but it was still the best place to think.

After sitting on the roof for over an hour, I had calmed down a bit. The news had finally set in. I look up from having my head between my knees to see Elena leave through the front door.

"Elena?" I shout. She immediately spins around and just stands there. Her face was red and blotchy, like she'd been crying.

"Where are you going?" I ask her.

"Home. I figured, as you have been up there for so long you wanted to be alone. I have been pacing the floors downstairs waiting but you didn't come. So I thought I'd leave you to think." She replied. Her voice sounded hoarse and raspy. She stared at me for a moment, and then turned to walk away. I was so surprised at how clear her voice sounded, despite how far away she way. Elena did mention something earlier about heightened senses.

"Wait! Elena! You can't just leave me here on my own! I need you to help me through this! You are my only hope!" I shout to her. She stops in her tracks, the briskly turns back to face me.

"What do you expect me to do, Stefan? Force feed you human blood so that you become a vampire? Or watch you slowly die? I can't do that, Stefan! I can't watch you waste away slowly or live a life you never wanted to live. I have ruined your life too much already and I want to leave it as soon as possible so that I can't ruin it anymore." She states. Before she turns away again I finally get a word in.

"But Elena! I NEED your help! I don't know what to do! I can't live this life alone, and I don't want to die either. So my choice is to drink the blood, but only if you will stay with me and help me to learn to control the blood thirst! I definitely cannot do this alone. Please, please, don't leave me." I exclaim. Within seconds, Elena is sitting on the roof next to me, staring into the entrance to my soul. She puts her forehead on mine, puts her hand on the side of my face and shuts her eyes. While her eyes are shut, she asks-

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. If I say no now, I will never make my mind up." I reply. She had a slight laugh.

Elena then slowly leaned in so that our lips were just millimetres away from each other. I leaned in those last few millimetres and our lips collided. It was a slow kiss, yet it was still full of passion and love.

When we broke apart, we climbed down from the roof and in through the window into my bedroom. We then made our way out of my bedroom, into the entrance hall, then outside towards the car. We were holding hands as we walked over to her car. The sun looked amazing as it was still early morning.

I was very scared, afraid, worried and nervous about what could happen, but I was also happy, excited and full of adrenaline that I would live forever with the one I love.

We climbed into the car, and drove off.

To start our new lives.

Together.

Forever.

* * *

***AN*** So Elena and Stefan made up and are starting a new and eternal life together. And Bonnie and Klaus are official!

I hope you enjoyed this story and I lived every single review that was left, and I love all of my followers! (There may be a sequel to this!)

Remember to follow me on:

Twitter: cheekymonkey864

Instagram: beccatamzinpagex

I am working on a few ideas for stories at the moment and they will be up soon (Hopefully!)!

See you soon!

Until Next Time!

Bekah x


End file.
